


Sweet Dreams to Nightmares

by madmaurader24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaurader24/pseuds/madmaurader24
Summary: Hermione Granger works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement specializing in detective work, research and attack planning. Her career allows her to spend time with Harry and Draco-sodding-Malfoy. They've all become friends after the war, even if Malfoy still tends to drive her crazy.Flash forward to two years after the war and she's paired with Draco to work on a missing persons case. Can Hermione stay sane while working with him, solve the case and hide the fact that she's an Omega?“Yeah, yeah, I know. I can’t believe after all this time he doesn’t suspect-''Who doesn’t suspect what?' Draco asks behind Harry who’s still blocking the doorway.'N-n-nothing!"
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Graham Montague, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1: All Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.
> 
> Please don't copy my work onto other sites- thank you!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if there's a specific type of scene or tag you're looking for. I'll do my best to incorporate it!

**CHAPTER 1: All Worked Up**

Hermione bulldozes her way out of the lift, avoiding the stares of those around her. She makes her way towards her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and runs into a wall. Or so she thought. Strong hands steady her shoulders, helping her stand.

“Woah there, Granger. Off to stick your claws into the next bastard who dares to get in your way? Leave some unsuspecting fools for the rest of us. You wouldn’t want to make my job boring now, would you?” She can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Hermione looks up at none other than Draco Malfoy and rolls her eyes. Is Malfoy an absolute prat? Yes. Is Malfoy distractingly handsome and a terrible flirt? Also, yes.

“Well Malfoy, if I didn’t rush to uncover plans of deranged witches and wizards then you’d have to do the work yourself. Oh no, the horror!” She bites out and wiggles out of his grasp. Her hands run down her fitted pencil skirt to make sure it’s in place.

“That’s _Auror_ Malfoy to you, love. But please, let me know if you need any assistance. Feel free to lock me in my office with you so we can… _discuss_ the case. Anytime you’d like to _collaborate_ , don’t hesitate to ask.” He grins down at her and moves to block her path.

“How considerate of you _Malfoy,_ but I think I’ll survive without your dedicated support. Now if you’d like me to make any progress on the Montague case then I suggest you _move._ ” She uses all her might to shoulder past him. Hermione moves towards her office.

Hermione only has two days before she goes into heat. Thankfully, her heat starts on a Saturday so she won’t have to miss too much work. However, the healers always recommend taking the day off before her heat starts to prepare her environment and avoid any potential triggers of an early heat. She plans on spending today ironing out case details and creating so much work that Malfoy won’t notice her absence tomorrow.

She unpacks her bag, sits in her office chair and takes a very large sip of her tea. Usually she prefers coffee but whenever she’s close to her heats she prefers tea with three spoons of honey. There’s something about her biology that makes her crave sugar and carbs the week before her heat. All of the research says it’s her body’s way of trying to prepare for making pups with her Alpha. The only problem is, Hermione doesn’t have an Alpha. _Tell that to my uterus_ , she snorts to herself.

Two years after the war, Hermione started to notice changes to her body. Many doctors, muggle and magical, said that extreme stress prevented her body from undergoing its last physical changes. Her chest started to fill out, her bum became a bit fuller and she was annoyed to realize that she had started to accumulate a softer stomach. Although she is deemed to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione is still a young woman. Once the doctors reassured her that these changes were natural and a good thing, she accepted them fully. Now, she feels like more of a woman than before.

The first two years after the war, she had dedicated herself to help rebuild Hogwarts, catch the last of the Death Eaters, restore her parent’s memories and assist the Order in placing orphaned members of the magical community in safe homes. After that, things started to settle down and she joined the DMLE along with Harry who had become an Auror alongside Malfoy. _Stupid bloody Malfoy,_ she thinks.

Malfoy stood trial for his crimes as a Death Eater. Both Harry and Hermione spoke in his defense for being underage and under duress. Malfoy paid reparations to the Ministry from his trust by court order and donated to numerous charities on his own accord. Half of Hogwarts was now standing do to his funding. He had said that he felt it was his fault the castle was in a state of disrepair because he let the Death Eaters in the first time. Harry and Malfoy had grown into acquaintances, then friends, as they both dedicated their time and labor to the rebuild. Malfoy apologized to Hermione for years of bullying and prejudice, and she reluctantly accepted. The three spent many hours together and only continued to do so once they all joined the Ministry.

All of this was easier, of course, with the absence of Ron who had joined the Chudley Cannons. The first time all of them hung out, Ron punched Draco in the face. Malfoy had rubbed his jaw and said that he deserved it. He stuck his hand and apologized to Ron, who accepted. Hermione still thinks that Ron was just so shocked at first that he accepted the apology without even realizing what he was doing. Once Malfoy bought the table rounds of fire whiskey and bantered quidditch with Ron, she could tell they would be fine eventually.

After three months of trying to date, Ron and Hermione agreed they were better off friends. Hermione felt like there wasn’t enough chemistry between them, like something was missing besides the difference in interests. She realizes now that it’s because Ron wasn’t the right Alpha for her. Unfortunately, she still didn’t know who the right Alpha was, but being an Omega isn’t something she openly talked about. The registrar for Alphas, Betas and Omegas was completely anonymous and the information was closed to the public. So, she took a few days off here and there when she went into her heats every three months and no one was none the wiser.

Hermione started pulling out her case files and getting to work. Her specialty is detective work, research and attack planning which the Aurors then implemented. The current case is on a missing person, Graham Montague, who up and vanished after he left work one evening last week. Conjuring up a large board, she starts pinning statements and photos to it. There was no clear reason as to why Montague was missing, so she again studies his fiancé’s statement. He and his fiancé both reformed after the war, they had never taken the mark but both took a muggle studies course supplied by the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic required all accused Death Eaters to take the course, whether convicted or not to prevent further prejudice amongst purebloods.

Daphne Greengrass reported him missing the same evening that he didn’t return home to her. The Aurors tried to assure her that it hadn’t been 24 hours yet, that maybe he had gone out with friends. Daphne had called all of his close friends, family and coworkers and no one had seen him since he left St.Mungo’s at 6:30 that evening. Montague works with pediatric patients as an assistant healer while Daphne was a healer in the Magical Bugs department. Hermione continued to ponder all of the facts and compile different theories.

A knock at her door startled her, and she jumps in her chair. “Good Godric, Harry! Stop sneaking up on me like that!” Her heartrate starts to settle.

Harry looks at her sheepishly. “Sorry I forget how you get when you’re in research mode. I didn’t see you in the cafeteria so I figured you missed lunch. I brought you a BLT sandwich and a bag full of cookies.” Harry and Ginny are the only two who know that she’s an omega, even though they’re both betas. Hermione trusts them with her life, even if she was pissed when Harry laughed at her when she told him about her pre-heat cravings.

She jumped up and snatched the food out of his hands. “Ugh, you’re the best person I’ve ever known. I guess I got a bit distracted by the case. I just want to get everything together to hand it off to Malfoy before tomorrow. If I don’t do it today then he’ll come looking for me tomorrow and ask questions and _you know_ how he gets when he doesn’t get his answers and I just can’t even begin to deal with that –“ Harry cuts her off laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I can’t believe after all this time he doesn’t suspect-“

“Who doesn’t suspect what?” Draco asks behind Harry who’s still blocking the doorway.

“N-n-nothing! We were just talking about how Ginny doesn’t suspect what Harry has planned for their date night!” Hermione says, trying to distract Draco who is narrowing his eyes at Harry.

“But didn’t you say he? Now Granger, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to hide something from me.” Draco says accusingly.

“No, no! Nothing at all. Just Harry and Ginny’s date that’s all… Do you need something? I won’t be done with the case files until the end of the day. You can look them over tomorrow.”

Draco nods his head at the door. “Kingsley wants to see us about the case. Says he wants an update.”

“And that’s my cue to leave. Have fun with that!” Harry says as he scurries out of the room.

“Gryffindor bravery, my arse.” She mumbles, heading to the door. Draco looks at her like he’s trying to discover her secrets by staring at her face, which she finds extremely annoying. She averts her eyes and heads to the lifts with Draco in tow. Kingsley’s secretary waved them in, Draco holding the door open for Hermione. 

“Ah yes, come in. Sit, sit.” The Minister commands and the three exchange pleasantries.

Hermione speaks up, “You wanted to hear about our case, sir?”

“Yes, apologies for the summons. I know it’s unusual for me to check in on a missing persons case, but a few other departments have raised concerns. I’d like for you to continue to lead the investigation, of course! I want to be able to reassure those divisions that it’s all under control.” Kingsley replies.

Hermione starts to go in detail about the case and what she knows so far.

Draco intervenes. “Minister, I’ve known Graham my entire life. He’s not the type to up and leave his fiancé, he’s madly in love with her. Yes, he grew up with a dark upbringing, but they’ve both moved on. The guy’s record is as clean as a whistle. We’re at a loss here. I won’t stop until we find answers.”

Sometimes Hermione forgets how dedicated Draco is to his job and to his friends. The genuine care he shows is easily buried underneath all of his crude jokes. Their relationship is mostly filled with banter that sometimes escalates to volatile arguments. They both like to be right.

“Ah, see Draco therein lies the problem itself! One half of a couple reformed from their old ways goes missing without a trace? A complete tragedy, everyone agrees. I know you two have solved many difficult cases together before. If you haven’t already, I’d like you both to be permanently assigned to this. I’ll inform Head Auror Robards that you will be sending him a report tomorrow with your top theories and proceedings. Now, I’m sorry to be short but I must head to another meeting. Remember this case is of the utmost importance.” Kingsley all but shooed them out of his office.

Hermione swore under her breath during the walk to the lifts. What was she going to do? She can’t take a day off anymore, not with the Minister and her boss watching the case! But what about preparing for her heat? _I’ll just have to ready everything tonight_ , she thinks.

“What’s the matter Granger? Afraid you won’t be able to restrain from throwing yourself at me once we’re spending even more time together?” Draco asks.

Hermione laughs. The problem isn’t being around Draco, since he isn’t an Alpha. She’s worried she’ll run into an Alpha at work and go into a heat prematurely which would out her omega status to the entire ministry. Hermione can admit he’s attractive and would be fun in the bedroom, but her omega side would never be satisfied without an Alpha.

“No, not at all. I was supposed to take a day off tomorrow and was looking forward to being out of the offices for a bit. I have too many PTO days so thought I’d give myself a long weekend.” She lied.

“Ah well, I’d say we could meet at Maddam Puddifoots but since it’s classified material and all. Looks like you’ll just have to put up with the Ministry duds for another day.” He says teasingly. Her face falls as she realizes he’s right. There’s no way out of this.

They stop as they reach the door to Hermione’s office. She opens her door and shrinks the investigation board down, handing it to Draco. “Right well I’ll see you tomorrow then. Feel free to look that over beforehand. I’m actually going to head out- I um, I have an appointment.” She usually stayed late, and lies about the appointment to have an excuse to leave at a normal time to prepare for her heat.

Draco tilts his head and nods. “Sure Granger, whatever you want. See you tomorrow.” He turns and walks away.

Hermione has just exited her floo into her living room when she sees an owling pecking at her window. She opens it, taking the scroll from the fluffy bird.

_Talked to Robards. Meet me at the Manor tomorrow. Cleared to work from my study. – D. Malfoy_

She sighs in relief. _Who would’ve thought I’d be thankful to spend a day alone at the Manor with Malfoy?_


	2. CHAPTER 2: Meeting at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Draco and Hermione. Let's just say, they reach their boiling point.

The next morning Hermione takes a hormone suppressant and dresses for the day. The flat she lives in is a two bedroom that she rents with Ginny, who usually stays with Harry anyways. The couple would’ve moved in together at Grimmauld Place if Molly Weasley wasn’t so traditional, insisting upon marriage beforehand. The two roommates had a silent agreement that Ginny would always be out of the flat during Hermione’s heats. The scent and voice of her best friend tended to irritate her to an extreme when she was in heat, as her body only wanted male comfort.

Putting on a lightweight dress and a blazer, she goes to feed Crookshanks. She’d found a spell that would feed the cat routinely for five days straight. Her heat being four days, she always cast it the day before it started. Hermione picks up her bag and heads over to the fireplace. She takes a handful of floo powder and calls out, “ _The study at Malfoy Manor!”_

Hermione stepped into the room, brushing soot off her outfit. She looks to her left and sees a tray of blueberry scones with tea service on a large table. The smell was mesmerizing and she’s so distracted that she’s ignorant of a certain blonde male’s presence. Secretly she didn’t mind meeting in Draco’s study because it smells of old parchment and leather-bound books.

“Need a minute alone with the scones, Granger? Personally, I thought you’d be over the moon for the books.” Draco says teasingly.

She blushes, caught off guard. _“Erm_ , no. Good morning. Shall we get started?”

“Eager to get rid of me, are you? Hot date tonight or something? Is that why you’re wearing a new perfume?

“Um, or something. I’m not wearing a new perfume, Malfoy.” Hermione shakes her head and moves to sit at the table, placing her large, tote-like purse on the floor. The Manor’s temperature was typically on the cooler side, but it felt like the fire behind her was roaring hot.

Draco conjures up the investigation board that Hermione had given him the day before. Reaching into her bag, she takes out her notes on the case. She always carries a journal in her bag, in case she has any ideas or breakthroughs.

He takes a seat next to her and begins going over the discrepancies he found so far in the Montague case compared to an average missing persons case. Hermione tries her best to listen to what he’s saying, but is distracted by his voice. _Does it sound deeper today? Pay attention, it doesn’t matter!_ She tells herself.

“What do you think we’re looking at then? You said you didn’t think he’d runaway so… You think it’s a kidnapping?!” Hermione exclaims. The room is starting to feel even warmer in the midst of her realization. She drapes her blazer off the back of her chair and is thankful she wore a sleeveless dress today.

While Hermione is distracted, Draco gives her form a once over. He was planning on seducing her tonight and mentally laughs. He’s glad she seems comfortable enough with him to start taking off her clothes. _Focus Draco. Granger’s the type to work first and play later._ Draco refocuses on the conversation.

“Think about it. Reformed Death Eater, finds love and a meaningful life goes missing. Couldn’t you tell Kingsley is worried about the PR nightmare this could cause? He’s obviously considering the optics, as are other departments. Once I thought about the possible headlines, it shows how Graham could be a target. People from both sides of the war could be angry over how he happily lives his life now.” Draco says.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before! _Ugh,_ I’ve been so distracted and with my upcoming- _um_ , never mind… You’re absolutely right. But why Graham and not Daphne? That doesn’t make sense.” She replies.

Draco raises his eyebrows at her. “Did you just- did you just say that I’m right? I mean, _I’m_ not one to argue, but Granger, are you feeling alright?” He smirks.

Color floods her cheeks and she starts to fan herself with a case folder. “Ha ha, Draco. Very funny. Actually, do you mind if I open a window? I’m feeling quite warm actually.”

“If you wanted me to call you hot, all you had to do was ask. I’ve got it, you sit. Must be tiring moving around with that giant brain on your tiny shoulders.” Draco gets up and walks to the window. He’s pleased she called him by his first name, usually she does when she’s in a flirty mood. Luck might be on his side today, something in the air felt right.

The breeze picks up and Hermione catches a minty scent wafting through the study. She starts to put her hair up in a bun and admires him. _Did he get taller? He looks bigger somehow. Maybe he’s been working out? Hmm Draco shirtless and sweaty… Oh my gods! Get it together... Although, he could be a bit of fun… No! Stop that!_ She scolds herself. The sooner they can come up with an update on the case to send to Robards, the sooner she can go home and isolate during her heat.

Draco strides back to the table and starts to pour coffee into a cup. “Two sugars, right?” She nods and takes a sip. He takes another cup and makes himself tea with three spoons of honey. He starts talking, but she’s too busy staring at his strong hands and long fingers wrapping around his cup. _Hmm what would they look like wrapped around my-_

“Did you hear anything I just said? Seriously, are you not feeling well? If you need to go home, I can finish up here and send the report myself.” He lifts his hand, pressing the back of it to her forehead to feel her temperature.

She smacks his hand away. “Why, so you can tell Robards you did the report by yourself? Forget it! I’m not going _anywhere_.” Hermione reaches for a scone and starts to eat it angrily.

“Bloody hell, I’d never _dare_ suggest you would give up a chance to work. _The horror!_ When you’re on a case like this you’re like a dog without a bone. Even though you feel like you’re burning up and _should_ let me handle this. Let’s review the files and figure out what our best plan of action should be. Okay?” He asks, knowing she gets feisty when he’s reasonable. It prevents her from getting to yell at him and he thinks she’s cute when she’s flustered.

“Fine.” She grumbles and grabs another scone. He grins cheekily.

They both settle in, reading file after file. Every once in a while, Draco scoots closer to her while asking a question. When Hermione points something out to him, he leans towards her to look at the file better. At this point Draco’s leg is casually touching her knees. She thinks she can see him glancing at her cleavage every few minutes out of the corner of his eye. Her face flushes, is it _that_ noticeable when her chest swells before her heat? The proximity is making her swoon and she can feel her knickers getting damp.

Hermione jumps up. “I’ll be right back. You know, a lot of coffee and um…” She scurries out of the room to head to the bathroom down the hall. Draco stares at her in surprise as she bolts out of the room.

 _A lot of coffee? Who even says that?! Stupid heat. I can’t even be near a normal wizard without thinking of him as a piece of meat! Why does he have to smell so good? Good Godric it’s like the man oozes sex appeal!_ She wets a towel with cool water and places it on the back of her neck.

 _Alright, it’s almost lunch. I just have to make it two more hours and then I’ll excuse myself early. Surely, we’ll have the report done by then. Once I’m home I’ll let my Omega urges run wild, but for now let’s try not to jump Draco’s bones. Okay Hermione? Okay!_ She vanishes the cloth and marches back to the study like she’s on a mission.

As soon as she re-enters the room a surge of wetness floods her panties. Draco looks up at her with an expression of confusion on his face as his eyes roam her body. Hermione offers him a small smile and sits back down, trying to ignore the soapy feeling in her knickers.

There’s a plate in front of her seat with small sandwiches that must’ve been brought when she was in the restroom. Hermione picks it one up and resumes where she left off in her notes. Maybe if she acts normally then she can forget about the growing heat in her lower abdomen. She finishes and the plate vanishes. Today she appreciates the house-elf magic more than usual since she can’t keep her thoughts straight. Draco freed his house elves after the war, offered them wages and clothing.

Looking to the opposite side of Draco is a statement she wants to read. She stands up to reach for it and trips over his leg, letting out a little yelp. He catches her, Hermione falling onto him. Her hands land on his shoulders and now she’s straddling one of his legs. His hands squeeze her waist and he jostles his knee as he tries to steady her. The action causes her knickers to rub against her _just right_ and she lets out a small moan.

Draco’s pupils are blown wide and he bounces his leg again, testing if the moan was a fluke. Hermione’s head falls against his shoulder and she lets out a little whimper. She can feel her ruined panties soaking his trousers. Her clit is throbbing and she grinds against him.

“Oh, fuck. I can smell how wet you are. Been dreaming of what you’d smell like, Granger.” Draco throws his head back.

“P-p-please, Draco. It feels so good.” Hermione all but begs, trying to restrain herself from moving.

“Go on, love. Take what you need. Let me hear you.” He commands.

She starts to move her hips back and forth causing her dress to ride up. One of his hands moves to her arse, pushing her core down further against him. Hermione picks up her pace and whimpers loudly. His erection is straining hard against her hot cunt adding to the friction.

“Good girl. Just like that.” He says. Her hands squeeze his shoulders and he starts to bounce his leg under her. Draco starts kissing her exposed neck, placing open mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach. There’s one spot on her neck that he works his tongue over repeatedly. Hermione keens and tilts her head to lock him in a passionate kiss. He moves the hand still on her waist to firmly grip the back of her neck. Her movements are frantic and animalistic as she continues to hump his leg.

“That feel good? You going to come all over my leg?” He asks.

“Yes! _Fuck!_ Don’t stop. Yes, I’m going to- _Nngh_! _ALPHA!”_ She cries out as Draco watches her reach her peak. Hermione’s eyes clench shut and her hands grip his shirt tightly. Her cunt clenches down on nothing, pulsing with the waves of her orgasm. Draco takes Hermione’s chin in his hand, turning her to face him as her hips stop rolling.

_“What did you just call me?_


	3. Coming into Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to backpedal and clear the air. Draco isn't having it.

CHAPTER 3: Coming into Clarity

Realization washes over Hermione and she slaps her hand over her mouth. She wiggles out of Draco’s grip, jumping up to put distance between them.

“Draco- oh my gods! I’m so sorry, I basically just mauled you and –“

“ _Hermione._ What. Did. You. Call. Me.” He says slowly as he stands, trying to hold her attention since she’s clearly freaking out.

“What do you mean? I didn’t call you anything. Oh, how I called you Draco instead of Malfoy? Sorry, my mistake.” She laughs meekly and tries to cover up the fact that she called him Alpha.

He shakes his head. “You’re a shite liar, Granger. How did you know? I haven’t told anyone, only my mother and Theo know. Did he let it slip last time we were drunk at The Three Broomsticks? Oh gods, who else knows?” He’s massaging his temples feeling a headache coming on.

Hermione’s face paled. How could he be playing such a cruel joke on her?! He must’ve heard her and Harry talking about her Omega status and decided to get back at her for keeping a secret. Obviously since she was getting close to her heat, her body foolishly thought any sexual encounter would be with an Alpha. Did he really have to make fun of her for accidentally calling out as if he was her Alpha?

Tears well up in her eyes, truly hurt. She thought that her and Draco were finally comfortable as friends. How could he make fun of her for something like that? She thought he was past judging people for things out of their control, like their heritage for example!

“Wow, Draco. I didn’t think you’d stoop so low. If you figured out I’m an Omega all you had to do was say so! I’m _clearly_ going into heat so OBVIOUSLY my stupid body thought you were an Alpha giving me a much-needed orgasm!” She stomped her foot and headed to grab her bag.

Draco’s head whipped around, jaw dropping as he stares at her. Everything comes together in his head. The draw to her over other women, the need to protect her from harm and the burning he felt when he looks at her… His mind is whirling a mile a minute. _Her freaking smell. That’s not perfume._

“Wait, wait! Hermione stop. Please just hear me out.” He reaches for her bag to try to put it back down. She scoots past him and walks to the floo.

“ _Hermione, stop. Come here.”_ His voice is low and commanding.

She halts in her tracks and turns around. Her feet have a mind of their own and take her to a standstill in front of him.

He looks down at her, shocked. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have used an Alpha tone on you. Honestly, I didn’t really think it would work. You’re an Omega?”

She nods. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t know. I thought we were past this, how could you make a joke of me?” Her lower lip trembles. Man, those heat hormone spikes are really getting to her. She squirms uncomfortably, effected by his Alpha tone.

“Granger, I swear I didn’t know. I would never, ever, use that against you after everything we’ve been through. You misunderstand me. I _am_ an Alpha. Everything makes sense now. I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages and you always turn me down. There’s something about you that I’m drawn to and quite literally can’t resist.” He explains.

She blinks up at him. “You are… an Alpha? I thought you were teasing and the dates… I thought you were kidding? You’re just- you’re you! And I’m- me? And you didn’t know I’m an Omega and I just accused you of… That explains why my knickers were drenched all day. Oh my gods!” She slaps her hand against her mouth trying to stop herself from processing out loud.

He chuckles at that last part. A small part of him satisfied that his mere presence turns her on. Suddenly it dawned on him.

“Wait, you said you’re about to go into heat? That’s so dangerous to be around other people Hermione! What if someone tried to take advantage of you!” He exclaims and starts pacing.

“WELL I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE TODAY OFF YOU ARSE! I thought I’d be fine here with you because you’re not supposed to be an Alpha!” Her magic was crackling around her hair with anger.

“Okay, okay you’re right, I’m sorry. You didn’t know and it’s not your fault. Uh, also, you’re sparking.” He informs her.

“UGH! My stupid suppressant is wearing off. You’re accelerating my heat, that’s why I’ve been hot all day! ’ll go back to my flat and send the report to Robards. _Yes, I’ll put your name on it too._ I can’t be here when my heat fully starts.”

“You’re going to leave? _Now?_ Shouldn’t we talk about this? We’re friends. I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega. We have chemistry, I can take care of you. How else are you going to survive your heat without climbing the walls?” He scoffs and crosses his arms.

If looks could kill, then the glare she gives him would _Avada_ him on the spot. “Not that it’s _any of your business_ , but I can manage my heats just fine on my own. _Thank you very much._ Just because I find you attractive and yes, your smell is mouthwatering, but that doesn’t mean that we should spend all weekend shagging just because of our designations!” She blurts out.

“Hermione, give me one good reason we shouldn’t spend your heat together. Obviously, it’s your choice and I know you can ‘manage just fine’ without me. But have you ever been with an Alpha during your heat? This is the stuff people write novels about, I should know, I’ve read my ancestors’ journals. For people like us, this is as good as it gets. I want to take care of you, let me take care of you. As your friend.” He adds as an afterthought. Draco takes a step towards her and runs his hands up and down her arms.

“I suppose it would be only natural… Plus I can journal after the weekend for my research. Oh! I can compare what I usually do to being with you. This’ll be fascinating, there are hardly any publishing’s on Alpha and Omega heat dynamics. It was a nightmare when I presented since no one really talks about it. And you’re right, we’re friends.” She grins excitedly, not realizing she was leaning into his touch.

Draco rolls his eyes. “Seriously? I proposition you with a weekend together and you’re hot and bothered over the academics? I should’ve known that’s what it would take.”

Hermione blushes and starts to realize what she’s agreed to. Sure, they just had a heated moment, but an entire weekend together? She’s never been with an Alpha after she’d presented, and the things she had been able to read… Well, her knickers were growing damp with fresh arousal at the idea of it. In her limited experience, Hermione used the Ministry’s relatively new procedures for Omegas. The relief she felt from her earlier orgasm was starting to disappear, heat growing in her lower abdomen.

“By the way, if you think you distracted me enough to get out of telling me how you take care of yourself during heats then you’re sorely mistaken. Or better yet, you can show me.” He grins at her cheekily, noticing her smell growing stronger. Hermione bites her lip.

“Rosie!” He suddenly calls out.

A small house-elf appears. “You called, Master?”

“Yes, please send the report on the table to Robards.” Draco says as the little elf nods.

“Now, your place or mine?” Draco says.

“Oh please, I know you’ve been dying to say that. And since when did you finish the report? Were you going to tell me or just let me stay here all afternoon?” Hermione exclaims.

He puts an innocent look on his face. “Why, what ever could you mean Granger? I was merely enjoying your company and working hard until you distracted me.”

She smacks his chest. “Draco Malfoy, you better tell me the truth, right now!”

The mock innocent face he had transforms to one she hasn’t seen on him before. It’s almost as if he looks guilty, sheepish even. “Okay don’t be mad! I was going to try to get you to stay for dinner. You wouldn’t acknowledge when I would ask you out so I thought if I made it easy for you, that you’d try it.”

She starts tapping her foot, feeling like he’s holding something back. “And…?”

“And… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for something like what happened earlier, but I never would’ve predicted this bloody turn of events.” He admits, running a hand through his hair.

“Can you stop doing that? _Good Godric.”_ She shrieks, feeling hot all over.

He moves to loom over her. “What, oh this? Why, do you like it? Is it the hair or my hands?” He lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers. “One more time, Granger. My place or yours?”

Hermione surges up onto her toes, pressing her lips against his. She reaches one hand into his hair and the other to fist his shirt. Draco’s hands move to cup her arse and she whimpers against his lips. Hermione stumbles backwards towards the fireplace, pulling Draco with her.

“Mine.” She says and pulls him into the floo, feeling hot from the flames.


	4. Home Is Where The Heat Is

CHAPTER 4: Home Is Where The Heat Is

Hermione wakes up, sucking in gulps of air and looks around. She’s at home in her bed, legs tangled in the sheets. There’s a light pink contraceptive potion on her bedside table that she tosses back. Even if she’s only having sex in her dreams, it wouldn’t do to forget her potion. This was a special kind that slowed the rise of her heat and protected her against an Alpha’s fertile semen. Not that the second part was a current concern of hers. 

The fluffy comforter is on the floor and she stumbles over it as she makes her way to the kitchen. She reaches into the cabinet and grabs the largest glass she can find. Filling it to the brim, she chugs the glass and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She stops and takes a moment to remember her dream. _It seemed so real…_ Either way, the realizations she came to will be helpful in the case moving forward. Hermione’s chest heaves as she tries to calm herself down, feeling hot and out of breath.

Between her legs is sticky from arousal and her black panties are clinging to her core. Her oversized black quidditch jersey falls to just above her knees, covering her soaked knickers. Hogwarts started a new tradition of giving the graduating class jerseys with the year number on the back and the school logos on the front. It was a Justin Finch-Fletchey’s idea, he heard of it from his cousin’s muggle school. As eighth years, it helped them all ignore the house divides they grew up with.

A deep voice calls out from the living room, startling her. “Hermione, are you there?” Sweat drips down her back as she walks barefoot into the room.

Sticking out of the embers in the fireplace is the head of Draco Malfoy. The star of her dreams, how ironic. The dream that highlighted her desires in fears. She starts to fan herself with her hand attempting to cool herself down.

“Hi Malfoy. Yeah I’m here.” She says. Hermione tries to swallow to wet her throat, which feels scratchy and dry.

“Are you alright, Granger? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You look…” His head tilts and his eyes roam over her, pausing at her bare legs. Hermione feels heat growing in her lower abdomen. A soft whimper escapes her lips and she can only hope he didn’t hear it. She starts to back away from the Floo realizing her heat is starting a day early. Thank goodness Ginny had actually taken Crookshanks with her to Harry’s yesterday, contrary to her dream.

“I- I can’t meet with you today. I’m sorry, really. C-c-can you handle the report? I’ll owe you, whatever you want. Please Malfoy?” She asks.

He looks surprised, but nods. “Sure, Granger. I’ll handle it, don’t worry about it. Are you sure you’re okay?” Draco sounds genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just some personal stuff.” She waves him off and bids him goodbye.

Hermione laughs to out loud. Too bad he isn’t actually an Alpha. How ironic that she has a wet dream about Malfoy, not for the first time, and she still can’t sleep with him. Of course, her subconscious tried to give her a solution to her problem, but that didn’t apply to real life.

She heads to her bedroom and casts a _Scourgify_ on her sheets and a cooling charm on the room. Her heat might be rapidly approaching but she can try to hold if off to make sure everything is in place before she’s too far gone. Unfortunately, her magic isn’t as stable during her heat because her emotions are all over the place. Hermione casts cleaning charms on the room and pulls off her knickers to throw them in the laundry basket.

A quiet noise from the living room catches her attention, her senses are heightened as she approaches her heat. Heavy footsteps approach her room and Hermione clutches her wand tightly. She stands in a fighting stance in nothing except her jersey as the instincts she gained from the war always lingered beneath the surface. The door to her bedroom blows open and she locks eyes with the intruder.

“Malfoy!” She sighs in relief.

“Granger.” Draco growls out. Hermione’s head snaps up to look at him and her face pales. His eyes are flickering between his usual stormy grey and black. She feels a surge of slick coating her thighs and she gasps.

“You- you- you…” She stutters and covers her mouth with her hands in shock. “You shouldn’t be here! I dreamt that you were, but I thought it was just another sex dream about you and I thought there was no way you could possibly be and-” She doesn’t realize her feet are taking her towards him as she rambles. Draco cuts her off.

“ _Granger._ I was going to send Potter over, I was worried. He didn’t answer my Floo call and then you weren’t acting like yourself. The _need_ to make sure that you were okay was overwhelming so I _had_ to come. When would you ever delegate work to me? Honestly.” Draco bites out, stepping towards her. He reaches out and tilts her chin to look up at him. Hermione all but swoons.

“I’d hate to be presumptuous here, but you’re an Omega, aren’t you? I can smell you.” She clenches her thighs together, seeking friction. Her head nods enthusiastically and hears the little voice in her head squeal in excitement. _Yesss, answer your Alpha. Please him._

“What a good little Omega you are. You were trying to take today off because you’re approaching your heat… Ah, makes sense now. _Hmm_ if I only had known you were an Omega then I would’ve come to you sooner, little one.” Draco says, still holding her face.

She’s looking up at his eyes, the grey holding out. Tentatively, Hermione reaches one of her hands up to stroke the wrist that’s holding her face. Soft fingers rub over Draco’s gland on his strong forearm. He groans softly and she smiles. _Good, good. Alpha likes that._ Hermione’s eyes are wide as she hungrily watches him lick his lips.

“I’m going to use my Alpha tone on you. When I ask you this question I want you to tell me the truth okay?” Draco asks. She bites her lip and nods slowly, nervous he’s going to deny her. She knows that his Alpha voice works as compulsion, and she’ll follow his orders. If he wants the truth, then that is what she’ll give him.

 _“Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell me the truth. Do you want me to stay with you during your heat, Hermione?”_ Draco’s Alpha tone rumbles and causes shockwaves through her brain. Hermione can think clearly; her brain isn’t fogged anymore from her hormones.

Air fills her lungs while she thinks of what she wants to say. Deciding on telling him the whole truth, she nods. “Yes, Draco. I trust you and want you to be here. I um, have thought about us being together except I knew it wouldn’t work since I’m an Omega.” She blushes at her admission.

Draco’s grinning like the cat that got the cream. “You’ve thought about us together? Hmm you’ll have to tell me about that later. But for now… are you certain?”

Hermione’s Omega voice is tucked away for a moment since the compulsion. She puts her hands on her hips and says, “Malfoy, so help me, if you don’t _shut up and shag me_ I-“

Draco grabs her waist and yanks Hermione against him. He smirks down at her and raises his eyebrows. “You’ll what? I’d love to see what you’d be doing by yourself.”

Hermione can feel his hardness in his trousers, pressing into her. Instinctively, her hips roll forward to seek friction against her throbbing clit. The heat was back and stronger than before.

“Please _.” Tell Alpha what you want. He will take care of you._ The little voice is back.

“Please, what?” He asks. One of his hands is stroking her arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Will you please touch me Draco?” Her small hands are clutching his button-down shirt, as she tries to stop trembling.

He growls. “ _Hmmm_ , we’ll have to work on that. Although you’ve done so well by asking for what you want. What you _need_.” She whimpers and rolls her hips in response.

Draco lowers his head and licks a strip of her neck to tease her. This is the chance that he’s been waiting for to prove to her he would be right for her. He wants the entire experience to be good for Hermione and for her to remember how he worships her body. He knows that once they start to have sex they won’t stop for days and wants to pleasure her first. Any time he’d imagined finally getting the chance to be with Hermione he planned to show her how he’s wanted her for so long. Thankfully his Occlumency is helping him hold back his Alpha urges to throw her on the bed and fuck her.

His mouth makes a path from her neck to her jaw, placing wet open-mouthed kisses as he goes. Hermione angles her head back to give him better access. Her hands trail down his torso, holding onto his belt loops and pulling him tighter against her. Draco captures her mouth with his, while Hermione battled him for control of the kiss. He bit her lower lip and she whimpered.

Draco’s thumb rubs her bruised lip. “Don’t worry, I know what you need. Your Alpha will take care of you.”

 _Mmhm, Alpha will take care of you. Your Alpha. Make him want to be your Alpha forever._ Hermione rises on her tiptoes to try to reach his lips. He chuckles darkly and spins her around. She blinks dazedly and realizes she’s pressed against the door. The warmth of Draco is flush against her arse and she reaches her hands backwards to try to undo his trousers.

“ _Tsk, tsk._ Naughty, now are we?” He slaps her bum and she keens. Before she knows it, her hands are pinned above her to the door with a sticking spell. Hermione turns her head and pouts at him. Draco smirks and presses a gentle kiss to her full lips. His hands run down the sides of her stomach, to her thighs and up again to keep her shirt stuck above her waist. The feeling of Draco’s touch on her bare bottom has her gasping, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. The need to be filled overwhelms Hermione. Trying to entice him, she arches her back pushing her bum further onto him and wiggles.

A gush of slick flows out of her core, coating Hermione’s thighs. Draco groans into her mouth at the smell of her arousal and her soft curves leaning against his cock. “ _Fuck.”_

She smiles against his lips. _Yess. Alpha is pleased._

One hand grabs her waist, halting her movements. Another snakes down to her cunt to spread her folds.

“ _Hmph!_ Please, Malfoy!” Hermione begs, pressing her thighs together urging his hand to _move_.

“Please, what?” He growls.

“P-p-please Mal- Draco! Please, Draco. I need it!” She cries out. The hand on her hip squeezes tightly.

“ _Hmm,_ better, but not quite.” His hand has moved away from her pussy and is drawing circles below her belly-button.

“ _Alpha_! Please, Alpha. I’ll be so good for you, I promise. Whatever you want, _please_!”

He nips her neck as she begs for him. “That’s right, little one. Be a good girl for me.”

Draco’s hand is back at her core, slipping one finger into her heat easily. He laps his tongue over the sensitive gland on Hermione’s neck as his finger moves in and out of her. There’s a growing sensation in her womb that’s bringing her closer to the relief she needs.

Draco adds another finger making her whimper loudly. Her hips are moving, trying to ride his fingers. It’s like Draco knows her body perfectly, massaging her inner walls. Adding a third finger, he curls them to hit the spongey spot inside her. He moves his mouth to the spot just behind her ear, laving at it.

“ _Ah!”_ She shouts out at the attention to her g-spot. The tension inside of her is rising higher and higher when the heel of his hand presses against her clit. “Alpha! Yes!” Draco lets Hermione fuck herself on his fingers as she chases her first release. Slick escapes past his fingers, covering him in her shiny arousal.

“That’s it, Omega. So perfect riding my hand like that.” He purrs. Her arse grinds against his crotch making him harder than he thought possible.

“ _Alpha-_ I’m – I’m - _Nngh!!”_ Hermione throws her head back against his chest as her eyes clench shut in pleasure. Draco can feel her cunt squeezing his fingers in erratic patterns as her orgasm occurs. He continues to help her through it until her pussy is only throbbing with the aftershock. Distantly she registers the removal of the sticking spell.

Draco removes his hand and spins her back around to face him. Hermione pants as she watches him lift his fingers into his mouth tasting her cum. His eyes close as he savors the taste of her and he can feel the last of his strength slip away. He’d never had a rut before since he’d never been with an Omega, and his Occlumency could only hold for so long.

“Fuck, Granger. You taste so good.” Draco groans out.

_Yes, Alpha is pleased. He likes your taste. Mmhmm what does Alpha taste like?_

Hermione’s breathing starts to even out just when she decides on her next course of actions. She takes one hand to pull on the neck of Draco’s shirt, lowering him to her height. Her lips meet his and she can taste herself on his tongue. The other hand moves lower and lower, cupping him through his pants. He moans into her mouth and bucks into her hands, allowing her to momentarily be in control.

She pulls back from the kiss and unbuttons his shirt while he undoes the cuffs. Pushing it off his shoulders, she traces his abs and chest with light scratches from her nails. Draco watches her intently as she familiarizes herself with his body. Finally, she directs her movements toward his tented trousers. Hermione quickly undoes his belt, excited by the clanking metal sound. Once unzipped, his trousers and briefs are pushed just low enough that she can free his cock. She’s too desperate to take the extra seconds for taking his pants off fully.

Hermione’s jaw drops as she’s hit by a wave of Draco’s masculine scent and pheromones. He smells just like her dream like mints, leather bound books and a musky cologne. _Will I smell like him if I swallow his…_

She drops to her knees and fists his dick slowly. Now that she’s eye level with it, the realization hits that he’s the most well-endowed man she’s ever come across. Obviously, Alpha’s are large, but this would fill her better than anything she’d ever tried before. And experimenting as an Omega had led her to try _a lot._ Hermione lifts her face to look at Draco and sees that he’s smirking down at her. He’s _very_ pleased by her reaction.

“Go on. Show me what you want.” Draco says with his eyebrows raised.

The desire to prove herself to him increases tenfold. She sticks her tongue out flat and taps his length against it to tease him. He growls. Before he can voice his displeasure, she kisses the tip wetly to cover it in her saliva. Draco moans in approval and gathers her hair into a makeshift ponytail. Encouraged by his reaction, her tongue trails back and forth repeatedly on the underside of his prick.

“Good girl.” He praises. He’s too long for her to get to the base, but she manages to fit a bit past the ridge in his cock. She’s guessing that’ll be where his knot swells, but it’s at the halfway point of his length so she’s at about 3/4 the way down. Hermione begins to move her mouth in an O up and down his cock. She goes back and forth to encourage him down the back of her throat with tears running down her face. Deciding to give herself a break, she jerks him with two hands and makes her way to lick and suck his bollocks. Once she was convinced they had enough attention, Hermione moved back to his dick. She immediately deep-throated him as far as she could while tasting his salty pre-cum.

Draco had enjoyed her little show at being in charge but decided it was time to take back over. He held her where she was and started to do shallow thrusts into her throat.

 _“Mmhmm.”_ Hermione moans around him while drool leaks out the corner of her mouth. _Yes Alpha! Alpha is in charge._

She feels herself being pulled off of him by his hold on her hair and she heaves air into her lungs. Draco rubs her jaw tenderly, then reaches to pull off her black quidditch jersey.

He bends down to knead her breasts. “Well, well. Look at you. I hardly think it’s fair that you’ve been hiding all that under those Ministry robes. You look delicious.” Draco tells her as he pinches a nipple. A gush of fresh slick coats her thighs and she whimpers.

“Suck me off, little one. _Yes,_ you follow directions _very_ well, don’t you?” Hermione is already moving to engulf him in her warm mouth before he even finishes what he’s saying. He holds her head with two hands and starts to fuck her face. She moves her hands to his arse to push him closer to her. _More, more, more. Please Alpha, let me taste it._

Spit covers her chin as she enjoys her Alpha using her mouth. There’s a rising tension in her core as the relief from her earlier orgasm wears away. Draco can feel his cock swelling, causing the knot to grow.

Briefly he glances down and realizes that there’s a good chance he could knot in her mouth and they would be stuck like that. By the looks of it, his little Omega wouldn’t exactly mind, but he can’t imagine that would be good for her jaw. _Not your Omega, Draco. Not yet, anyways._ He thinks to himself.

Again, she felt herself pulled back by her hair, but this time only so her lips weren’t covering his knot. She felt disappointed because she liked imagining it stretching out her pussy, but moved her hands to jerk what wasn’t in her mouth.

“Just like that, Omega. Just like that.” She hears Alpha say to her. Hermione continues to bob over his dick with her eyes closed, relishing the experience.

“Nghh. Hermione- I’m going to- FUCK! _Omega._ ” Draco groans out.

She looks up at him with wide eyes as her throat is painted white. There’s so much cum shooting out of him that she’s swallowing rapidly trying to keep it all inside her. It’s all she can do to keep breathing through her nose, but his seed escapes past her mouth. Her chin is covered, dripping onto her bare chest and belly. Draco looks down shocked at how much semen he’s producing and pulls out of her mouth. He can hardly imagine she’ll be happy with him if he accidentally drowns her in his cum.

“More, Alpha. I want it.” Hermione says in a deep voice, her throat scratchy from being used. He feels tiny hands take his cock and direct it onto her face and tits. After minutes of his continual release, he finally stops.

Draco stumbles to sit on the bed, thoroughly spent. This rut thing was serious business, he casts a wordless contraceptive charm just in case she isn’t on the potion and he doesn’t want to risk it. As her friend, he knew she wasn’t planning on having kids any time soon.

He looks over at her enjoying her lusty display which is clearly driven by her heat. She’s massaging her sticky chest, rubbing his fluid into her skin. _Mmhmm. I’ll smell like Alpha now._ Her belly feels full after swallowing so much of his seed. Hermione looks over at him with her big eyes, bites her lip and trails a wet hand down to her core. Her hands go to work, circling her clit and kneading her breasts. Draco locks eyes with her and holds her gaze, thinking that this is only the beginning.

After a short minute of playing with herself, Hermione comes hard. “ _DRACO!”_ Slick gushes out into a puddle mixed of her cum and his while she grinds against her hand. This is a new level of intense that she’s never experienced before, it’s overwhelming. She lets out a little whimper as her eyes roll back in pleasure before her body locks up and she promptly passes out on the floor.


	5. The Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco uses legilimency on Hermione and sees something he shouldn't.

**CHAPTER 5: The Devil’s in the Details**

Adrenaline courses through Draco as he rushes to Hermione’s side. His hands fly all over her body to check for injuries, looking for the cause of her unconscious state. He puts his two fingers to the pulse point on her neck and growls with relief when he feels her heart beating strong.

“Hermione! Hermione? _Please,_ Hermione? Please wake up, c’mon.” No reaction. He takes a breath and occludes to allow himself to think calmly. _Rennervate_ wouldn’t work on her because it wasn’t a spell induced situation. An idea sparks in his head.

“ _Wake up, Omega.”_ Still nothing, even with an Alpha tone.

_Okay, think Draco, c’mon. You’re an Alpha, she’s an Omega… What will she respond to?_

He takes one of her hands in his and rubs the sensitive scent gland. _That’s it!_ Pheromones.

What emotion or scent can he project to get her to wake up? Anger? Displeasure? No, he didn’t want to make her upset. Those two emotions would likely cause the Omega extreme distress. If the shoe was on the other foot, what would he wake up to?

He moves to cradle her head in his lap and massages her mating gland on her neck. The walls in his head drop allowing him to stop occluding. Pheromones permeate the air, the scent of his anxiety filling the room.

“ _H-Hermione. Omega, wake up_.” His voice cracks on her given name.

Hermione shoots up into a sitting position, gasping loudly. Her head whips back and forth as she takes in the room and her eyes land on Draco. She tilts her head in confusion and looks down at her naked body.

“Oh, thank gods.” Draco exhales. He moves to cradle her face in his hands. Relief settles into his chest as he sees her breathing regulate.

“Draco? What the _bloody hell_ is going on?” She exclaims and jumps up. “Oh, rubbish.” Her legs shake. She slips and falls back down, right onto his trouser-clad lap.

He scowls when he realizes what she’s asking. So much for having a memorable time. Of course, he’s _more than_ glad she’s okay, but really, what a kick to a man’s ego. An Alpha’s ego especially.

“Just take a second, Granger. What’s the last thing you remember?” He asks.

Hermione’s heart sinks when he calls her by her last name. For the life of her, she can’t understand why it bothers her more than usual. She blinks a few times and bites her lip. He glances down at it.

“Um, truthfully it’s all a bit blurry. I remember working on the case in your study and then your head was in the floo?” As she talked, her body relaxed into Draco’s chest. He pulled her chin up to look at him and she saw the concern in his eyes.

“My study? Hermione, we haven’t worked in my study in weeks.” His mind was running a mile a minute trying to remember if he had ever read anything about Omegas and visions.

“Do you- Listen, this isn’t something I tell most people, but I’m a legilimens. Will you let me look?” He asks.

She winces. The idea of him being in her head and seeing all of the things he really shouldn’t… Well, let’s just say it would be a major yikes moment. “Promise to only look at today and the memory from the study?” Her cheeks are flooded with color and she squirms in his arms.

Draco only raises his eyebrows at her and smirks. “ _Hmm_ , hiding something, are we? As long as you focus on the memories you want me to see, those should come to the front.”

She lets out a heavy sigh and then nods. “Okay, Al- Draco.” She clears her throat and looks at him. It almost feels as if she’s bearing her soul to him, but she pushes the feeling aside.

“ _Legilimens_.” He enters her mind. Immediately he starts to sweat, as if his mind is as hot as Hermione’s skin.

The study at the Manor comes into focus. Draco sees them sitting at the table and then the flashes begin. Normally when he looks at someone’s memories, the direction of each memory is clear. Somehow, her mind is jumping and he can tell that what he’s seeing his out of order. Her jacket is off and then on, the window is open and closed, lunch is served but then there’s scones. He starts to think this isn’t a memory at all. What he sees next leaves him completely shocked.

Hermione falls into his lap and she’s _… Oh, fuck._ She’s grinding on his leg as he spews dirty words to her. This is straight out of a dream. More specifically, his dream. He literally dreamt this last night and wanked to it this morning. It was a good one too. Especially since he had other wanks to Hermione that he could compare it to. His dick is getting hard just thinking about it. But why are they having the same dream?

He focuses back on the “memory” version of Draco and Hermione. Now they’re fighting and she thinks he was making fun of her for being an Omega. They’re clearing things up… talking about her writing an academic journal about them… _figures…_

The scene changes. Their most recent memory of earlier starts to show. Hermione pinned against the wall. Draco sees himself getting a blow job… _Ha nice…_ When he gets to the part where she’s masturbating and he’s watching, it’s like his brain is being microwaved. His head feels like it’s on fire and before he can process what’s going on, the scene has moved on.

But that should be it. Shouldn’t it?

A dim basement comes in to focus and he sees what appears to be a fort. The type of fort that kids would make to play with friends made of pillows, blankets and comforters. He sees the scene from Hermione’s perspective, but can feel the panic in her mind. She reaches into a mini fridge revealing a plethora of ready-made snack and reusable water bottles. Pulling out a bottle, she sets it down in the fort.

Hermione makes her way to a work bench that’s littered with gardening tools and a sun lamp. The lamp is shining on an average sized pot that’s aimed at a dark mass of vines. She carries it over to the pillow filled area and places it in the middle. An epiphany strikes Draco as he realizes what the plant is.

Draco pulls out of her head, confused at what he saw. He looks at the witch in his lap, pressed against his now damp trousers. Looks like the scenes in her head aroused her as much as him.

She clears her throat and involuntarily shifts in his lap. “I- I remember now.”

“Right, right. That’s good. Great, I mean.” He nods repeatedly. He tries desperately to ignore his painfully hard erection and tries to process all that they saw.

“Hermione, was that _Devil’s Snare_?”


	6. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to figure out how to handle her heat with an Alpha.

**CHAPTER 6: Making Memories**

Hermione winces and scratches her head. She considers lying or coming up with a half version of the truth. The problem is her inner Omega is starting to wake again and didn’t like the idea of lying to her Alpha. How the inner Omega was silenced in the first place is unknown to Hermione, but she’ll take the free moments she can get.

“Yes, it’s part of a new Ministry initiative for Omegas, both male and female. Apparently a herbologist created it for his Omega friend who didn’t have a suitable companion for their heats. The Ministry won’t disclose who the herbologist is and it’s hard to get any information anyways. People don’t really talk about Alphas, Omegas or Betas openly.” She stopped talking in hopes that he wouldn’t ask more.

Draco could smell her anxiety in the air as she talked and decided not to push it. When he could sense her distress the Alpha in him felt outraged at the idea of it.

“You don’t owe me an explanation, I understand.” He said in a clipped tone. The idea that the Ministry wanted Omegas, specifically Hermione, to tie themselves down during their heats did not sit well with him.

Embarrassed at him imagining her like that, Hermione blushes heavily. Even though she’s currently sitting in his lap, fully nude. He takes the moment to wordlessly _Scourgify_ her and their surroundings.

“Thank you.” She says in a small voice. His fingers start running up and down her back in a soothing manner.

“What do you think happened? I’ve never seen an Omega in heat before. When I was in your mind it felt like your head was about to explode before you passed out. Has that happened before?” He asks.

“Um, usually when I’m alone it can be quite uncomfortable. I’ve never felt pain like that before. I think because you’re here during my heat that we’ve bonded for it. It’s the only thing I can think of.” She replies. He’s scowling at the idea of her being in pain. She thinks he’s scowling at the idea of being bonded to her.

“Oh. So, when you, um, climaxed but I wasn’t touching you… You need me to touch you. Or at least be closer.” Draco says.

She nods, unable to look him in the eyes.

He squeezes her hip. She squeaks, wiggling in his lap. Draco groans at her grinding onto his dick.

“Look at me.” He commands.

Timidly, she looks up. Her chest is heaving at her most recent reminder of where his knot is, snug up against her arse.

“Pretend for a second that we aren’t bonded for this heat. Do you still want me here? Or would you rather I go?” He would be crushed if she told him to leave, but he wanted clear consent to continue.

She nods animatedly and licks her lips.

“Say it.”

“Yes, Draco I want you here. Before I passed out, I felt so alone. I think I passed out because the Omega in me felt abandoned and I freaked out so it just turned… off? I don’t know how else to explain it. But when you were touching me…” Hermione stops as she feels a fresh flow of slick coat their thighs. She whimpers.

“That’s my girl.”

Draco scoops her up bridal style and stands. They move towards the bed and he tosses her down on it. She bounces and he appreciatively watches her chest jiggle.

He stands at the foot of the bed and he kicks off his socks and shoes. His large hands move to the waist of his trousers, pulling his pants and briefs straight off. Grabbing his dick, he starts to slowly jerk himself while holding eye contact with her.

Hermione starts touching her breasts as she watches him. Both hands alternate between pinching and pulling on her nipples. She’s fully panting now, waiting for permission from the Alpha across from her.

“You want it, little Omega?” His eyes are watching her hands move on her chest. There’s a new warmth spreading through her body in anticipation and need.

“Yes, Alpha. Please give me your knot.”

“Hands and knees.” He commands.

She scrambles onto all fours, presenting her arse to him. The bed dips behind her under Draco’s weight while he inches forwards. Her eyes are burning holes into the headboard as she waits for him to touch her. She can feel him staring at her form and hopes that he’s pleased. _If Alpha likes what he sees then he won’t leave. He’ll give you his knot. Yes! His thick knot. Mmhm._

Draco grins cheekily and gives her arse three quick smacks. “Oh!” She cries out. The hits leave her arse shaking in the aftermath. Her head lowers to the mattress, leaving her face down and her pink arse in the air. He sees her pussy clench around nothing, seeking to be stuffed.

Taking hold of his length, he runs it along her soaked slit to coat himself in her juices.

“Please! I can’t wait anymore. I need to feel you inside me.” She begs. He _really_ likes it when she begs.

Smirking, he grabs her hips and shoves his cock into her in one fell swoop. Groaning, he tosses his head back in bliss. She squirms back up onto her hands as she tries to adjust to his length but it feels like he’s splitting her in half. Somehow it also feels right. _Stop moving unless Alpha tells you to. Alpha is in charge, don’t be a bad Omega._

Draco puts his hand between her shoulder blades and pushes her chest back down to put her face in the mattress. The angle is deeper this way. His tip is pressed against her cervix which is where his Alpha instincts tell him to be. He slaps her bum again and holds himself deep.

“Stay still. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” His hands are now caressing her arse cheeks, soothing the sting. Hermione lets out a soft moan as she gets used to the size of him.

He pulls out halfway and starts to thrust shallowly, never leaving her warmth. Her whimpers grow louder until it sounds like she’s choking back sobs. _Nngh! So. Deep. So. Deep. Feels… Wow._

“ _Shh, shh._ Do you like it when I fill you with my cock?” Now he’s pulling out of her completely only to plunge back into her wet heat. All she can do is take it. The pleasure is overwhelming and she can’t find the will to move, let alone match his thrusts.

“Ah, yes! So. Full.” He’s reduced her to single syllables. Impressive.

Her hands scramble in the sheets and she latches onto them in ecstasy. She turns her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Draco’s looking down at where he’s entering her over and over again. She feels fluid spill out of her entrance as his cock pushes it out of her.

Sounds of their coupling fill the bedroom. The slamming of his hips pounding against her arse is loud. The squelching from his dick sliding in and out of her cunt is louder.

A sudden urge to make sure his Omega is happy overwhelms him. He pulls her up by her hair to press her flush against him, on their knees. One of his hands go to her hip and the other to her chin. Hermione covers each hand with hers as her body is jostled against his. She turns her head again to look at him and he captures her lips in a bruising kiss. The hand on her hip move to her chest.

“These tits Granger. Better than I’d imagined.” He grunts out and squeezes each one.

Hermione pants against his mouth and shuts her eyes in pleasure. The feeling of him slamming into her is more perfect than she could’ve imagine. It’s almost like she was made for him, and only him. Draco knocks one of her knees wider and places his other hand on her clit.

The rising tension inside her is practically unbearable as he hits her g-spot relentlessly. Her body can’t decide if she wants more or less stimulation. Luckily, she doesn’t have to decide as he decides for her.

He places more pressure on her clit and she feels all the heat in her body go to where his hand is.

“ _Oh my-_ oh! I’m going to- _Please_ -” Hermione can barely get the words out. The strain of trying not to come without the Alpha’s permission is wearing on her body. Truthfully, she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold out.

Thinking about not coming, makes her body want to come more. The dam inside her bursts and she comes hard. “Ahh!” A hot feeling centers in her clit making her squirt. The fluid runs down her legs, making a puddle on the bed. Her inner walls flutter as they try to massage the cum out of Draco’s cock. At this point, he’s practically holding her up as he fucks her.

The feeling of her orgasm has his knot starting to swell inside her. Her eyes start to water. She’s so worried Alpha will be cross with her for coming without permission, but she feels so complete with his knot. What if she messed it all up?

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Omega. _So good_.” He pulls her into another kiss. His thrusts are becoming erratic once his knot is almost at full size. With one final push, he’s back up against her womb locked in place by his knot. Draco groans as he releases his load.

The warmth inside her triggers something anew. Hermione lets out a cry as she comes again, still sensitive from her last orgasm. The sensation overtakes her and she’s sobbing with emotion. She feels complete with him inside her and she wants him more than anything.

On the other hand, she knows he’ll never have her now. Everything she’s read says that an Alpha is in charge during an Omega’s heat and nothing to the contrary. What Alpha would want a bad Omega? She’s now come twice without his permission or encouragement.

Draco moves them so they’re laying down on their sides still with her back to his chest. They’ll be stuck like this for a while until his knot goes down. Her upper body is shaking against him and he realizes she’s crying. He’s read that Omegas can be emotional during their heats. Although he doesn’t really understand why she’d be crying after having two orgasms. He frowns.

“ _Shh, shhh_. You’re alright love. I’m right here.” He kisses her cheek and draws little circles on her hip. 

She keeps sniffling and doesn’t speak. His face pales as his hands begin to check her body.

“Are you alright? Hermione, did I hurt you?” His voice is laced with worry. She only shakes her head no.

“Hey, c’mon. Talk to me.” He grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I’m s-s-sorry! Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll be better I promise.” She cries out.

“I’m not mad at you. You haven’t done anything I’ve to be angry for. You don’t need to be better, you’ve been perfect.” He reassures her.

“B-b-but you didn’t tell me I could… and I did anyways! Twice!” She exclaims through her tears.

When he understands what she’s talking about, he scoffs.

“Hermione, I want you to come as many times as you can. In fact, it’s highly encouraged. _Little witch._ It’s your body! I’m just along for the ride.”

“B-b-but my research says the Alpha is in charge… I don’t want to be a bad Omega. I’ve never underachieved at anything!” She blubbers. Briefly flying crossed her mind, but now didn’t seem the time to bring up her other weaknesses.

He murmurs something under his breath that sounds vaguely like, “ _Bloody research.”_

“Well I can’t speak for other Alphas, only myself. And I like you just the way you are. Do you really think we’d be friends after all this time if I didn’t?” He says.

_Right friends. He’s helping her with her heat because he’s her friend. Nothing more. Friends who sometimes go through heats and ruts together._

“Okay.” She says in a small voice.

Draco sighs. Maybe rest will help her calm down. He runs his fingertips up and down her sides, lulling her to sleep.


	7. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

CHAPTER 7: Sweet Dreams are Made of This

About two hours later, his knot has gone down enough to slip out of her. When Hermione feels him shifting around, she wakes and he stops.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. How are you feeling?” He asks.

“I’m fine, Draco. Don’t worry about me.” She tries to ignore the pang of anxiety she feels at the thought of him pulling out of her.

“Did you sleep well at least?”

“Yes, it was… nice.” She replies, blushing. She hadn’t ever slept so well during her heats and it probably has to do with him still being inside her.

“Speaking of dreams… What I saw in your mind, wasn’t a memory. It was a dream of us in the manor. I had the same one. I don’t know how or why we both had it. Although, I did enjoy it.” He smirks.

“What about the report then? Oh, how am I going to explain this at work?” Hermione burrows her face into the covers.

Draco laughs and she lifts her head up to glare at him. “I actually did do the report last night after work. Seems like the real me and dream me have some things in common. I can have it sent over. Just a moment.”

He _accios_ the throw blanket hanging on the chair in the corner and covers them. Hermione glances at him suspiciously.

“Rosie!” He calls. Hermione gasps.

The little house elf appears and gives them a once over. “You called, Sir?”

“Rosie, would you mind sending that report to Robards? And would you mind sending food and drink over every few hours for the next few days? I’ll be staying here with Ms.Granger.” He says.

“Of course, Sir. Let me know if you need anything else. I hope you enjoy your… weekend.” With a last look at them, Rosie disappears with a crack.

“DRACO MALFOY! You did not just have your house elf come here while you are still inside me!” She yells.

“Well first of all, she can’t see anything. We’re under a blanket. My dad was an Alpha and my mom was an Omega. She knows what we're doing.” That earns him another glare.

“Secondly, any time I attempted to pull out of you in your sleep you whimpered and pulled me closer to you.” He grins cheekily knowing that his last statement won him this argument. She huffed and returned to stuffing her head into the comforter.

“Well, fine. I- I don’t need you.” She says grumpily. Draco rolls his eyes and removes himself from her body. He sits up and looks down at her.

A tray of food appeared on top of the dresser across the room. Draco _accios_ a small plate of dark chocolate covered strawberries and takes one in his hand.

“Open up.” He says.

She rolls onto her back and scoots so she’s leaning against the pillows. She takes a bite out of the strawberry he’s offering her. They repeat the action until the plate is empty and he chews on a green apple.

Suddenly Hermione starts giggling while she watches him.

He narrows his eyes at her. “What now?”

“Aren’t you going to drip fruit juice on me and lick it up?” She’s full blown laughing now.

“Hmm, now _there’s_ an idea.” He says and glances at the tray.

“Don’t you dare! It’s a silly romance thing in muggle novels. It always makes me laugh. It’s cute though, just not for me.” She explains.

Draco gets up to put the empty plate and apple core on the tray. Hermione checks out his naked bum, but averts her gaze before he can catch her. She doesn’t know that he can see her in the mirror above the dresser.

“Thirsty?” He says teasingly and walks towards her to offer a glass of water.

She takes the glass from him and drinks it until it’s empty. He takes it back from her just as she yawns.

“You haven’t slept nearly enough. Let’s get you some rest.” Draco says.

She looks up at him and pouts. “What if I don’t want to get some rest?” The blanket slips from her body and onto the floor as she sits up fully.

“Nice try. That’s not going to work on me. I can sense how exhausted you are. An Omega needs her rest.” Hermione crosses her arms across her chest drawing his attention.

“Nope. Under the covers.” She complies and turns her back to him as he settles into the bed. Draco grabs her waist and yanks her against him. _Hmm Alpha. Okay this isn’t so bad. Maybe he’ll fuck me more after we sleep. Mhmm._

“For what it’s worth Granger, I’m sorry you’ve had to use the Ministry’s approach.”

“It’s okay. This certainly makes up for it now.” Hermione snuggles up against him and promptly falls asleep with the prospect of sex on her mind for when she wakes.


	8. Bed Head

**CHAPTER 8: Bed Head**

Draco wakes up hours later and nuzzles the top of Hermione’s hair. What was once tamed curls has transformed into a lion’s mane throughout their activities. She has her head on his chest and one soft leg draped over him. He squeezes her body closer, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts against him. A wave of her pheromones hits his nose enlightening him as to why he woke so suddenly.

He feels her wake and she props her chin up on his pecs. She begins pressing kisses down his chest, moving her body south. Quickly he flips them over, leaving her on her back with him hovering over.

She whines and reaches for him. Draco quickly grabs both hands and traps them above her head.

“Hold them there. Be a good girl for me.” She quickly nods.

_Listen to your Alpha. This is your chance to prove how well you can listen. Alpha said he wasn’t angry before, but better not risk it._

Hermione stares into his eyes as he lowers his head to her chest. He licks his lips and lightly trails a finger in between her breasts. His breath tickles her skin and she squirms, but stops when he fixes a look at her. Her nipples harden and she arches her back to present herself to him.

He darts his tongue out to lick her left nipple while his right hand kneads her other breast. His mouth sucks her entire tit into his mouth leaving it glistening from his saliva. He uses his hand to pinch and pull her other nipple. Draco alternates between the two, giving each breast equal attention and leaving Hermione mewling with pleasure. He can smell how wet she’s getting and it makes him hard, his cock rests against her hip.

Leaving her chest, his mouth plants sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on a path to her neck. When he reaches her mating gland, he stops to blow on it. She lets out a lustful moan as she attempts to restrain herself from latching her hands into his hair. Instead she focuses on her breathing, making her chest rise and fall heavily.

Draco reaches down between her legs to find her swollen clit and starts rubbing small, tight circles. She lets out a little sigh as she presses her hips up into his hand.

He remembers her earlier distress and decides to make it easier on her.

“Go on, Granger. Remember what I said?” He asks.

She looks at him and bites her lip.

“I’m going to make a mess of your pussy tonight. It’s going to be leaking both of our cum. I want you to come, Omega. Show me how good I make you feel.”

His words have her pushing her hips into his hand as she writhes for him.

“ _Ngnh._ I’m- I’m- _Ugh!”_ Hermione stammers as a tidal wave of arousal crashes over her making a gush of slick coat the bed under her. Her hips grind against him as he helps her through it, leaving her cunt throbbing in the aftermath.

When she stops her movements, Draco lowers himself and licks all of her come from her thighs. Then, he drags his tongue to her folder, cleaning up the mess he made of her. She clutches the sheet with her hands still above her as she wriggles around while he works.

“You look so perfect when you come. The only thing that was missing was something for you to clench down on when you reach your peak.” He says as he slides two long fingers into her and watches her reaction.

“ _Hmph!”_ She cries as he fervently massages the spongey spot inside her.

“You’ve done so well listening. You can move your hands if you’d like now. I want another orgasm from you and you’re going to give it to me.” His words have more slick pooling inside her, but his talented fingers are causing it to trickle out.

He leans back down and resumes eating her out. Her hips buck off the bed as his lips find her clit and suck it into his mouth. Draco pulls away slightly and chuckles as he teases her. She reaches her hands down to tangle them in his blonde locks just as he dives back into her pussy.

Her body feels like it’s out of her control as it tries to ride his face and hand simultaneously. The feeling of his actions is stirring up something deep inside her that has a life of its own.

“Please, Draco! I need your cock. I need more!” The words tumble out of her mouth.

He grins at her rakishly and adds another thick finger. While she’s panting with desire, he picks up speed as he finger fucks her. She slams her legs together, trapping his face and hand between them as desire rises to a place of no return.

“ _Ah! Aha!”_ She chokes out as her eyes close. Her mouth falls open while her cunt clenches down on his fingers and skillful mouth that’s busy coaxing another orgasm out of her. Her hips writhe and twist while she tries to get closer and farther away from him. Once her inner walls have moved to a subtle twitch, he prices her legs off of him and props himself up on his elbows.

“You know, Granger, if you want me to be trapped between your thighs all you have to do is ask.” His smile is smug and she only huffs in response.

Draco moves onto his knees and yanks one of her hips, rolling her onto her stomach. She winces as her clit comes into contact with the comforter below her. It’s bunched up enough so that it’s in the perfect position to rub herself against if she wanted to. However, she’s feeling extremely sensitive and doesn’t think she can handle it, so she just lays there.

He straddles over her thighs, bends down and licks from the dimples above her arse all the way up her spine. Much to his pleasure, her bum jerks upwards in surprise. He bites it and her arse rises higher leaving it the perfect height for him to smack. And smack it he does, three times on each cheek.

He can hear her subtle whimpers, but can tell that they’re in pleasure from the fresh stickiness coating her thighs.

“Insatiable little thing, aren’t you? _Just_ the way I like it.” She’s lying flat on her stomach again as he still hovers above her. He laughs and squeezes her thighs together with his. The Alpha grips his cock in one hand and lowers himself until he slips between her thighs. The head of his prick finds her sopping hole and pushes right in.

“ALPHA!” Hermione cries out. The position has her feeling tighter than ever and she feels properly filled. Once Draco has bottomed out, he thrusts repeatedly against her cervix. Pulling out fully, he taps her arse with his shiny cock.

“I want you to try and get yourself off. No hands.” He instructs.

She rests her head on its side against the comforter and looks up at him.

“I- I can’t. I’m too sensitive.” Her lower lip sticks out as she pouts.

“You can and you will. Go on.” Draco demands.

Her hands are bent by her chest on either side of her, gripping into the sheets to help her move. Tentatively, she grinds her hips into the bed and bites her lip. He smacks her bum again, encouraging her to go faster. He lets his cock rest in between her arse cheeks, her movements stimulating him. She’s fully humping the comforter at this point, and any earlier hesitation that she might not get off again has long since worn away.

“ _Just like that, Omega._ Just like that.”

Before she can relish his praise, he’s filling her right back up with his cock. His hips slap against her behind, making it jiggle. Her womanly curves are so sexy to him. As an Alpha, a strong woman meant a strong lover that could take what he gave her.

Hermione is glad he’s on top because her body is practically boneless and the only thing on her mind is pleasure. Another orgasm is on the horizon for her, especially as she enjoys the feeling of his swelling knot rubbing against her insides. She feels her inner walls start to flutter as he thrusts into her. _See how Alpha takes care of you? He knows your body better than you do._ She thinks to herself.

Draco’s holding onto her hips while he’s still straddling over her. His grip is bruising, but she likes how strong and masculine he is. It’s a reminder than he can take care of her physically, in the bedroom or if she was in danger.

His cock starts twitching inside her, signalizing how close he is.

“Going to fill you with my seed, Omega. Going to paint your pussy white.” He grunts out.

“It’s yours!” She cries.

“What?” His hips stutter in question.

“My pussy. _It yours, Alpha_!”

Her words push him over the edge and he empties his load into her. His hips jerk forward with one final thrust as his bollocks empty. His cock is still convulsing and leaving an overwhelming amount inside her. The only thing stopping his cum from spilling out is his knot.

“ _Fuck!_ Hermione- _nghnn_!” He yells out.

The warmth coating her insides trigger yet another climax, but this orgasm rips through her entire body. Her breasts ache from being pressed against the bed for so long, leaving her nipples sensitive to the pleasure she’s feeling. Her pussy constricts around him so tightly that she’s shocked he isn’t pushed out as her walls ripple.

He collapses on top of her as the tremors from their joint orgasms subside. She’s exhausted, but enjoys his body caging her in, protecting her.

“ _Mmhmm_. I’m going to smell like you.” She mumbles sleepily under him.

He chuckles, vibrating her body with his laughter. “ _Mhm-hmm._ No other Alpha would dare come near you smelling like that.”

He smiled at the thought and nuzzled her mate gland with his nose. Maybe he should offer to be with her for her next heat too if she needs it. Is that too forward? Who cares, he’s never been subtle about what he wants before.”

“Hermione?” He nudges her again, then rolls them onto their sides still stuck together.

 _“Hmm?”_ Her eyes are closed and she sounds like she’s on the verge of sleep.

He throws a leg and an arm over her body. She sighs, sated for now.

“ _Shh,_ let's just get some sleep.”

And they do.


	9. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione spend the last two days of her heat together.

**CHAPTER 9: Pillow Talk**

Saturday consists of much of the same- shagging, talking and Draco taking care of Hermione. She’s pleasantly surprised at her lucidity during this heat compared to others. Usually, she climbed the walls and experienced an insane amount of brain fog.

He seemed genuinely interested about her past experiences and what it was like for her. Whenever she mentioned the Devil’s Snare he would visibly cringe so she just glossed over that part. She told him how her magic was unstable during her heats and the unfortunate theory that an Omega’s magic would assume there was an Alpha there to protect her. He asked more about her experience registering for the Ministry’s registrar and told her about his.

She was happy to have a good first heat with an Alpha. It’s like how she looked back and reflected on losing her virginity. There would be a positive memory to reflect on someday. Overall, the two days went by pleasantly and she was happy to be around him.

Until the third day, that is. Sunday rolls around and Draco has never seen anything like it. He awoke to Hermione laying on top of him, naked and nuzzling his mating gland. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him like a cute little koala.

“ _Mhm,_ morning to you too.” Draco says, placing his hands on her hips. She’s shivering as a cold sweat breaks out on her body. For some reason, she’s lost the hot temperature, making her skin feel like she had run through the snow.

“S-s-so cold, Alpha.” Her teeth chatter as she tucks her head further into his neck. He sits them up leaving her snuggling in his lap.

“How about a warm bath then? Merlin knows we need one. There’s only so much a _Scourgify_ can do.”

She nods against him in response and shivers.

Draco carries Hermione into the bathroom attached to her room and readies the bath as he holds her. Silently, he muses how unusual it is for her to be clinging to him like this, but he’s secretly enjoying it. Not that she seems keen on letting go anytime soon anyways.

There’s a single vanity, toilet, linen closet, shower and a large bath tub. He uses his wand to turn on the tap for the tub. With an additional swish, he casts a special charm his mother taught him to add bubbles scented like lavender. He’d have to ask Narcissa if she knew a spell to make the bubbles smell like strawberries, a scent he frequently smelled in Hermione’s hair. 

Once the bath was ready, they sunk into the warm bath together. Gradually, her teeth stop chattering, but her grip on Draco never wavers. He doesn’t seem to mind the extra close contact considering his inner Alpha loves being needed by his Omega. At this point he’s resigned himself to thinking of her as his Omega and he’ll work on correcting himself after her heat.

“Are you feeling a bit warmer now?”

She bites her lip and nods gently, but avoids eye contact.

“ _Omega_ …” He says in a stern voice and raises a brow.

“I could always warm you up a bit more. Would you like that?”

She looks up at him with a hopeful expression.

“ _Ah_. Thought so.” He leans in to kiss her.

If anyone had told him a week ago that he would be sitting in Hermione Granger’s bathtub with her nude and straddling him, he would’ve asked them if they were off their rocker. Hermione never seemed to fully consider letting him take her on a date, let alone have weekend-long naked rendezvous. Although the turn of events was shocking, Draco couldn’t be more pleased. He could only hope that she would take his attempts at courting her more seriously after this.

She moves her hips to rub herself against his already hard length. Her body is soaked for him and it had nothing to do with the water.

He positions his cock at her entrance and pulls her down, filling her all at once.

_“Oh!”_ She cries out.

He holds her in place, letting her adjust to his depth in her. Leaning forward, he takes her earlobe in between his teeth to nibble. She leans into it while letting out a breathy sigh. Releasing her ear, he moves his mouth from the sensitive spot behind it and trails to her collarbone, leaving tender kisses in his wake.

He relaxes back against the tub and nods up at her. “Ride me.”

She seems almost astonished at his command because so far, he’s been the one in control when they have sex.

Tentatively, she places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and lifts herself up. She drops herself back down on him hard.

“ _Yes Alpha.”_ Hermione all but purrs as she begins to set a rhythm. She alternates between bouncing herself on his cock or rotating her hips back and forth for friction against her aching clit.

He’s sitting back enjoying the view with half-lidded eyes as she uses his dick to fuck herself. His hands grip the side of her thighs appreciating her feminine softness. Her soapy tits are jiggling with the force of her motions while her lips part as she lets out moans.

“Have you been a good girl, Omega?”

“Yes Alpha! Only for you! _Please.”_

“You have been good, haven’t you? Look at you so needy for me.” _THRUST_.

“My cock.” _THRUST_.

“My seed.” _THRUST_.

“You’re _my_ Omega. My good girl.” _THRUST. THRUST._

The power of his snapping hips has Hermione holding onto him for dear life, nails clutching his skin. The pace becomes fast enough that she can’t match it anymore as he pounds into her and she just enjoys the sensation. Sounds of the milky water sloshing over the side of the tub is the only thing covering his grunts. He pulls her closer so that her breasts are bouncing in his face and bites one.

The view has his thoughts moving to how perky her tits are and how he likes their size. Maybe a full B or small C cup? But what would they look like when she’s pregnant with his pups? They’d swell even bigger and he could fuck her just like this to watch them sway. The idea has his knot growing inside her, stretching her to the max.

“Please Alpha! You feel _so good_ inside me. Give me your cum. Fill me with it!” She’s begging him, desperate for it.

Well since she asked so nicely.

He takes his thumb and presses it down on her clit. The added pressure has her face scrunched up in pleasure while her eyes to struggle to stay open. Her facial expressions are always so responsive whether it be during their infamous arguments or in moments like this. It’s one of his favorite things about her, although he doesn’t think she realizes that she does it.

“Come for me, Omega. Strangle my cock.” He groans out.

“ _Ohmy-_ OH! I’m going to _\- right there_ \- I’m- _AH_!” Her pussy squeezes him sporadically as her walls constrict with her orgasm. His thrusts continue as he fucks her through it. Subconsciously, she tilts her neck to the side exposing her mating gland to him submissively.

Draco quickly bites onto her breast again to stop him from claiming her permanently. That’s the problem with fucking her face to face, her gland is just _right there_ for him to latch on to. Every time she came, she would move enough to expose the gland and she didn’t realize she was doing it. He wouldn’t claim her without her permission, even if that’s exactly what his instincts were telling him to do. But he would never be that person. Consent means everything to him and he respects other’s boundaries.

His hips begin to stutter as he feels his bollocks tense, ready to fill her with his release. He lets out a choked moan that Hermione leans down to claim with her mouth. The kiss is aggressive, teeth clashing and biting lips. She’s panting into his mouth as spurts of his load warm her pussy.

His arms wrap around her back, pulling her to lean into his embrace. As she snuggles into his arms, the temperature of her body starts to level out to what she usually experiences during her heats. She feels much more sated and content, happy her Alpha is taking care of her.

In the back of her mind, she wonders about Omegas experiencing temperature changes on the last day of their heat. Is it something about her body pushing her to seek out an Alpha’s comfort, that their body was the only thing that could fix it? It was all very curious that none of these symptoms reacted the same way when she experiences heats without an Alpha. Maybe her body thinks that the Devil’s Snare is a Beta? She makes a mental note to research it.

As they sit there, Draco reaches over to grab his wand to replenish the bathtub with clean water. He summons a cloth from her linen closet and gentle cleans the sweat and stickiness off of her skin from the past few days. Once she’s pink from the soft scrubbing, he wraps her up in a towel and tells her to go back to bed while he cleans up.

She scurries out of the bathroom to seize the opportunity before he comes back. Her magic might be a bit haywire at the moment, but she successfully summons all of the spare pillows and blankets from the basement in their apartment. Using all of her focus, the bedding arranges itself into a feathery mountain on her bed. She’s fluffing a pillow when Draco comes into the room.

Hermione looks up at him and freezes on the spot.

“Do you like it Alpha?” She hesitantly asks. Her teeth nibble on her lower lip while she anxiously awaits his answer.

For a moment, he’s shocked and confused. This reminds him of the memory in her mind, when she made a fort in her basement. Why is she doing it with him too?

“It looks very… cozy.” He says to her.

Tears start to fill her eyes and she shrinks into herself. _Alpha isn’t happy, he doesn’t like it. You’re a bad Omega._

Horror strikes Draco as he sees her reaction. Why is a mountain of pillows so important to her? Isn’t he keeping her safe enough? Happy enough?

“Omega, what is it?” He asks.

She lets out a sob. “I-I-It’s our nest! I’m sorry Alpha. I should’ve made it better for you.” Her arms wrap around herself as she wallows in her failure.

“Oh. OH!” Realization hits him. Wow he feels like an idiot.

“No! No. It’s lovely! Best nest I’ve ever seen. You did a great job. Well done.” He tries to cover his tracks and reassure her.

Hermione cries turn to sniffles and she looks at him skeptically.

He nods. “It’s wonderful, really. A proper nest, if I’ve ever seen one. Now why don’t we get into the nest. _Hm?_ Let’s settle in then.”

She lets him lead her onto the bed, placing her in the center of it all. Before he joins her, he grabs the food tray that appeared on the vanity and brings it with him. They start to eat their BLT sandwiches and sides of fruit salad. Draco makes her drink as much water as she’ll stomach.

Once they’re done, the tray vanishes and she snuggles into him. He hears her let out a little sigh and smiles. He smooths her hair back and lets his hand settle on her lower back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t understand before. I didn’t know that you needed to nest or I would’ve given you time to do it sooner.”

She wriggles closer to him. “It’s okay, Alpha. I know you’ll protect me, but I feel safe like this. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

He laughs lightly, delighted at her confession. “Well, what’re friends for? I’m glad I’m here too.”

Frowning against his chest, she nods.

“Right.” She whispers.

Now that her peak heat is over, Hermione can tell that her body needs to rest. If she wasn’t on the potion, this would be the time that she would nest and hope that the pregnancy would take. Even though that won’t be happening, she can’t override the biological need to protect her womb. Draco can sense it too, barely letting her get out of the bed. Mostly, she drifts in and out of sleep while laying with him. She only wakes when he has her eat and drink to keep up her strength. The fire that roars inside her starts to subside, fading only into warm embers.

Eventually, she falls into a deep sleep for the night and Draco succumbs to the urge, too.

Early Monday morning rolls around and Hermione wakes up before Draco for the first time. She’s laying with her head on his chest and watches him for a moment. An overwhelming urge to cry hits her as she struggles with the reality of the situation.

They spent an entire heat together like a couple would, like _mates_ would. Now that it’s over, they’ll go back to being just friends. Draco had made it quite clear to her that he was doing this as a favor. How could she ever look at him the same knowing how good it felt to be together like this?

She will always be grateful for him being her first Alpha during a heat, even if she can feel her heart aching. Now she’s learned things about being an Omega that she wouldn’t have known before. For instance, how her heat is a day shorter with an Alpha than it is with Devil’s Snare.

Draco shifts underneath her and she feels him wake up. He opens his eyes sleepily and gives her a lopsided smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” She replies.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well my heat is over, thankfully. At least we can go back into work today and continue on the case.”

“Right, back to things as usual then.” He says as he sits up to get dressed.

She grabs his arm quickly to stop him.

“Draco… I can’t thank you enough. My heat was significantly more pleasant having you here with me. Definitely better than muggle methods or Devil’s snare. I owe you one, really.” She smiles and blushes.

He smirks and gives her an up down look at her nude body.

“Truly Granger, the pleasure is all mine.” He laughs as she scowls and pulls the blanket over herself. How cute that she thought she could hide her body from him as if he didn’t ingrain every inch of her skin to his memory.

She watches him dress as he locates the articles of clothing thrown about the room. He stops in front of her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll see you at work then.”

“Bye.” She says softly.

“Bye.” He leaves the room and she hears the floo roar to life.

Her body falls back into the bed. _I am so screwed._


	10. Afternoon Tea

**CHAPTER 10: Afternoon Tea**

Hermione makes her way into the office after showering and briefly cleaning her apartment. She owled Ginny to let her know she can come home today and that her heat is over already. Although she has to come up with an excuse for why, since she doesn’t want to out Draco as an Alpha. That’s not her business to share.

Her heels click as she makes her way across the atrium in the Ministry. While she waits for the lifts she fixes the black string attached to her white blouse that she’s tied into a hanging bow. She’s wearing a black blazer over it and a matching black pencil skirt. The idea of wearing pants that would rub against the hickeys on the inside of her thighs did not sit well with her.

Hermione makes it to her office and sends a memo to Robards letting him know she’s back in the office today. The memo also lets him know she’s going to be making a surprise house visit to Daphne Greengrass this afternoon to see if she can get any more information out of her. Thankfully she wasn’t behind in her work having only missed one day and she settled in until lunch doing research.

At lunch time, she left the office to stop at a nearby muggle café to get coffee and a bite. Seated at a booth in the back, she takes out her journal and starts to make notes on this past weekend. After thirty minutes, she’s finished her meal and written down all of her theories. Time to get back to work.

She steps into the back alley and apparates to the address she found on the couple. The file stated that the two medical professionals usually had Mondays and Tuesdays off, but Hermione hoped Daphne would be home. She made her way up the stairs to the brownstone and knocked three times.

The door swings open. “ _Draco I really don’t have time-_ Oh, Granger. What are you doing here?”

“Erm, hi. I’m assisting on the case for your fiancé and was hoping to pick your brain a bit more. I’m sorry for the surprise, I would really like to hear the story directly from your perspective.”

“Sure. Come in.” Daphne invites her inside.

The brownstone is filled with luxurious antiques that must be a combination of both of the couple’s inherited family furniture. A young male house elf approaches Hermione and asks if she’d like tea. After noticing the elf’s neat little tuxedo, she deduces that he must be a free elf. She smiles and accepts it gratefully.

“Please sit, Granger. Sorry about earlier, I assumed you were Draco.” The hostess explains.

“Please, call me Hermione. Was he supposed to drop by? I must’ve missed the memo.”

“No, no. It wasn’t that. It’s just- never mind.”

Hermione looks at her waiting for an explanation. Something she learned from growing up with the boys was that if it looked like they were hiding something, silence usually pressured them into spilling the beans.

“Please forget it. Now, you said you wanted to talk about Graham? Is there anything new happening in the case? I’m so worried and I’ll do anything I can to help.” Daphne says.

For some reason, Hermione listens to her request. However, she can’t shake the feeling that the woman sitting in front of her is hiding something.

“Truthfully, we have some theories. I’d rather not discuss them until we have more concrete proof. But I wanted to know if there’s anything that came to mind that you wanted to share. Even if it’s the smallest detail. I want to respect the privacy of your life as a couple, but we really can’t afford to miss anything.”

“Do you and Draco spend a lot of time working together then? It’s curious that you’re here without him. Aren’t you supposed to be partners?”

Hermione blushes at her memories from the weekend flood her mind.

“Yes, he and I are work partners. However, I thought that it might be easier for you to open up to me instead. Woman to woman. Or even because it can be hard to share your darkest secrets with friends. I know we don’t know each other well, but I promise not to judge you.” She takes a sip of the tea that appeared in front of her.

“Listen Hermione, let’s cut to the chase. Are you sleeping with Draco? I need to know if I can trust you.”

Coughing from choking on her tea that appeared by elf magic, she clears her throat. Should she lie or tell the truth? She decides on a third path, evasion.

“What makes you think that? If I am sleeping with him, you might judge me for telling your friend’s private information. If I’m not sleeping with him, you might feel like he isn’t close enough to me for you to trust me.”

“Fair point. Okay then, I’ll tell you I know for a fact you’ve recently slept together. I can smell it on you.”

Hermione’s stomach drops. “You can… smell him on me?”

Daphne smirks then nods.

“So you’re like us then?” Hermione asks.

“Well, actually I’m more like Draco. I’m an Alpha. Graham is like you though.”

“He’s an Omega? That’s… wow. I’ve never known another Omega. _That’s_ why you thought I was Malfoy at the door. _Wow.”_

“Omegas are quite rare, but that’s why I’m telling you about us. I didn’t want those other buffoons interviewing me to spread this info through the Ministry. Yes, I could’ve told Draco, but I didn’t want to make him keep a secret like this by himself with his history. If it’s discovered and you’re in on it, then no one will penalize the golden girl and her accomplice.”

“That’s… sad, but you’re right. I see why you did it. Does Malfoy know about either of your designations?”

“No, he’ll only know once you tell him. Graham and I found an oil that suppresses your scent to other Alphas, Betas and Omegas. We’ve been using that for a while now, especially helpful when he’s approaching his heats. He’s so fertile that I take the contraceptive potion and use the charm just in case as I’m sure you do.”

Hermione’s jaw drops at that information. _Oh my gods am I pregnant?! What if the potion wasn’t enough? I should pick up a pregnancy test on my way home tonight. Good Godric what am I going to do if I’m knocked up with Malfoy’s bastard?! Can’t imagine Lucius will be thrilled about that…_

Daphne clears her throat. “There’s a pregnancy detection spell you can do. I’ll write it down for you, if that’s what you’re worried about. You smell like you just finished a heat and… I know how stressful that can be.”

She smiles gratefully at the woman in front of her. After the kindness she’s shown her, Hermione is even more hell bent at finding the missing fiancé.

“Thank you. I know he’s your friend, but if you wouldn’t mind keeping this between us?”

Daphne nods with a grimace.

“Draco won’t like that, but that’s up to you. You should know that the reason I contacted the Auror’s office so quickly was because Graham was supposed to go into heat the next day. With working at St.Mungo’s he can’t take the day off beforehand even though the Ministry recommends it. I’ve looked everywhere he would hide to protect himself more times than I can count. I’m worried someone’s taken him for being an Omega…”

“Daphne, I can’t explain how vital this information could be. If there’s anything else that you can think of please owl me and I’ll come back over. Thank you for sharing this with me. I’m sorry this is happening and we’ll do everything we can to find him.”

“Funny enough, Hermione, if there’s anyone I can imagine doing the unthinkable it’s you and Draco.”

“Right. Well, I better get going and get back to work. Thank you for the tea.”

They bid their goodbyes and Hermione ends up back at work. She decides to make her way straight to Draco’s office to tell him the groundbreaking news. If she’s being honest, she’s a bit nervous to see him after this morning but the case is more important than her nerves.

Draco’s door is shut and she lightly knocks on it. No answer. Weird, she can see a light on in there.

She turns the nob and her heart just about drops into her stomach at what she sees. No wonder he didn’t hear her knock.

Draco’s certainly in his office, but so is a witch. The witch in question is being spun around in a circle in his arms while the two laugh loudly together.

Finally, Draco sees Hermione standing there, frozen in place.

“Oh, hi. I didn’t see you there.”

The witch turns and looks at her in the doorway.

“Granger?”

Pansy Parkinson tilts her head and gives her outfit a once over.

“Can we help you with something or…?”


	11. Look What the Cat Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does what she does best. Deals with her problems on her own.

**CHAPTER 11: Look What the Cat Dragged In**

Hermione looks between Pansy and Draco – who by the way, has a guilty expression on his face.

“Actually, can _we_ help you with something? This is the Auror’s department so if you have something you need to report I’d be _happy_ to help you. If I interrupted your _social_ visit, then I can head back to my office. I just thought Draco would like to know about a breakthrough on one of _our_ cases.” Hermione places a hand on her hip and stares Pansy down.

Pansy smirk gets bigger every time Hermione emphasizes her and Draco as a pair, but doesn’t say anything.

“Actually, you know what? Don’t worry about it! I hope you enjoy your visit. I wouldn’t want to get in between you two spending time together. After all, I remember how... _close_ you were at Hogwarts.” And with that, Hermione Granger turns on her heal leaving the witch across from her still smirking and Draco with his jaw dropped.

Just to be spiteful, she left the door open after her so that the pair would have to shut it again if they wanted any privacy. Plus, she knew her arse looked good in this skirt, let him look at what he’ll be missing.

Her blood boils as she makes her way back to her office and distractedly charms the door shut.

How could she be so stupid? Draco had made it perfectly clear to her that he was spending time with her for her heat as a friendly favor. Yes, he admitted he wanted to sleep with her, but that’s hardly new. Malfoy is a very sexual person. Why wouldn’t he continue his other relationships? Sure, he’d literally fucked her six ways to Sunday over the weekend, but it was only Alpha/Omega dynamics.

Draco Malfoy could sleep with whoever the hell he wants. But, so can she. Too bad Victor was in the States for an International Quidditch conference. Maybe she’ll owl him when he gets back and see if she can visit him after this case.

Well, that’s if she’s not currently carrying a child. That could throw a wrench in those types of plans.

Anxiously, she pulls out the paper Daphne gave her from her black leather tote.

_Aim wand at lower belly/uterus area. Cast the detection spell, Pregnatus, and if the light glows yellow you’re pregnant. If white, you’re not._

Taking a deep breath, she casts the spell.

White. Not yellow. _White._ Not pregnant! Just to be safe, she casts the spell two more times. After doing a little happy dance, she flops down into her chair.

There’s a tapping sound at the window, and she looks up to see Harry’s owl at the window. His owl, Coal, is all black, as a tribute to Hedwig. His faithful owl could never be replaced in his heart so he went for something quite the opposite.

After giving Coal a biscuit and retrieving the scroll, she sees a note from Ginny.

_Wine night at the flat? - G_

Hermione rolls her eyes. How does Ginny sense everything? Must be something she inherited from Molly.

_Sure, but it might have to be whiskey instead – HG_

Before the owl can take off, she writes and attaches a second scroll to Daphne.

_Daphne,_

_Thanks again for the information today. I wanted to let you know that I tried the spell, and it glowed white. I appreciate your discretion. -HG_

After receiving instructions to go to Daphne first, the dark owl takes the scroll and flies off into the early night.

Her and Daphne might not have been close before, but the woman earned Hermione’s trust today. She knew she didn’t owe her information on if she was pregnant, but felt some loyalty to the witch who showed her unsolicited kindness.

Thinking about Daphne, she really wanted to share the new case information with Draco. However, seeing him right now was the last thing she wanted to do. He’s probably currently screwing Pansy in his office.

She stays for another hour writing a coded report to Draco, sends it right before she leaves and heads home knowing he won’t try to see her.


	12. Flare Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny comes home and tries to pry information out of Hermione.

**CHAPTER 12: Flare Up**

Hermione drops her bag next to the floo and heads to her room to change. Once she finds her favorite oversized Bulgaria sweatshirt, she throws on a pair of cotton shorts. It might look like she doesn’t have pants on, but its comfortable.

The sweatshirt is from when she went to visit with Victor for a week. It was about a year after the war ended and she really just needed to get away. Plus, things hadn’t worked out with Ron so she thought she might give someone very different a try. They spent the week sightseeing, dining out and having casual sex. She had lost her virginity a few months before and she felt comfortable around Victor. They’ll always look back on that time fondly.

Making her way to the laundry basket to toss in her clothes from the day, she notices something is different about her room. It’s absolutely spotless, like it had been cleaned top to bottom. Yes, she had cleaned it this morning before heading to work, but now it smells faintly of cleaning polish. And it isn’t the smell of _her_ cleaning polish.

Narrowing her eyes as she looks around, fury hits her. She stomps her way to her living room, looking for parchment in her tote to write a very angry letter. The anger inside her flares up, driving her next coarse of actions. While she’s bent over her bag, the floo shoots to life.

“ _You!”_ Hermione points her finger and jabs it into a very large, male chest. 

“ _You!”_ He smacks her finger away and towers over her.

A very rumpled Draco Malfoy stands in front of her. His hair looks like he’s been running his hands through it and his sleeves are rolled up haphazardly. The blue tie on his shirt is askew and the top buttons are undone.

“Mind telling me what _this_ is?” He’s holding up the parchment from her office that has Daphne’s instructions on it.

“You broke into my office?! You _bloody arse_!” She yells.

“Oh please, your wards were weak. I know you left them that way so I would break into your office to talk to you.”

“ _I did no such thing_! I warded it so you _wouldn’t_ come and talk to me. I sent you a memo so I didn’t have to see your stupid pointy face! You had no right to go through my things.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well I didn’t! It was laying on top of your desk where anyone could see.”

“Actually, no one would see it because I. WARDED. MY. OFFICE. That’s none of your business!” She throws her hands up in exasperation. Turning away from him, she walks across the room.

“None of my business? NONE of my BUSINESS? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? If you’re pregnant that’s my kid too!”

“Well don’t worry about it Malfoy. I won’t be sullying that precious Pureblood 28 line of yours with my inferior blood anytime soon. I’m not pregnant. So why don’t you just turn around and floo your arse right back out of here!” Her arms cross against her chest defensively.

He mumbles under his breath. Sounds something like “ _Back to bloody Malfoy, is it?”_

Draco sighs, sounding defeated. “You’re not pregnant?”

“I already told you, _no._ Now leave and stop flooing here uninvited.” She wanted to add that they both knew where that got him last time and she can imagine he doesn’t want to go through this again. Since he’s her _friend_ and all.

“Fine!” He turns to make his way to the fireplace, just as she remembers what she was initially angry about.

“AND another thing! You can’t just send your house elf to clean my apartment! She’s not my employee! Not to mention you violating my privacy _again.”_

He whips back around. “Oh, give it a rest already. Rosie is paid _very well_ , thank you very much. She was heavily compensated for her time cleaning your apartment.”

“That’s not the point! You can’t just go into my space or interfere with my things without my permission. Consent isn’t just for sex you know!”

He crosses his arms and grits his teeth together.

She smiles, loving that not only is she right but that he’s wrong.

“Fine. You’re right. But I-“

“DID SOMEONE SAY WHISKAAY! Let’s get you drunk so you can tell me all about that _naughty_ Devil’s Snare.” A voice cuts Draco off.

Hermione covers her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. Ginny really does have great timing.

“In here Gin!”

Ginny makes her way from the front door. Whenever she does a liquor store run, she likes to walk from the place down the street.

“Oh, Malfoy. What are you doing here?”

Hermione laughs.

“ _Hm._ Question of the hour. Malfoy was just leaving.”

Ginny’s head is turning back and forth, looking between them.

He scowls. “Actually, Weaslette, we aren’t finished here. So if you don’t mind just-“

“No, no. There really isn’t anything more to talk about. Bye!” Ginny cackles as she makes her way over and starts pushing him towards the floo. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. _Malfoy Manor_!” And with that he’s gone.

Ginny grins evilly.

“We’re in for a night, aren’t we?”

Hermione sighs. “Yes, I suppose we are.” She grabs the brown bag from her roommate’s hands, and drinks straight from the bottle.

“I also brought Chinese takeaway. You sit your pretty little Omega arse right there on that couch and get yourself liquored up. Now, why don’t you tell me why you smell like Draco and your heat ended early? Hmm?”

The Omega stares at her friend blankly and takes another sip from the bottle. Ginny snatches it out of her hand.

 _“Ah ah ah!_ If you think for one second that I’m going to let this go, you are _sorely_ mistaken my friend. Where’s that Gryffindor courage? Now buck up and spit it out!”

“I can’t- It’s not just about me!” She exclaims and shoves a Crab Rangoon in her mouth.

“Fine, fine. _Ugh_ so honorable. It must be exhausting being you, _honestly._ What _can_ you tell me then?” Ginny impatiently taps her foot with her hands on her hips.

Hermione rolls her eyes. “My heat was a day shorter this time because of a, _um_ , different method.”

The red-headed witch shrieks.

“You shagged Malfoy _all weekend_?! And you waited until NOW to tell me? Some friend you are! Wait, was it good? It must’ve been good, he’s been a walking Slytherin sex god for as long as I can remember. Good Godric, the fact he’s not an Alpha and he could keep up with you! The stamina of that man! He should put an ad in the Prophet for goodness sake!”

Hermione doesn’t correct her friend because it’s simply not her place to out him as an Alpha. Plus, she doubted Draco would mind being known as some sex god, all things considered. Instead, she starts eating more so her mouth would be full enough that she couldn’t participate in the conversation.

“So that sexy ferret knows you’re an Omega... Well that should actually make your work life easier in the future. Are you dating now then? He’s been asking you out for ages!”

The curly-haired with chokes on a mouthful of noodles.

“W-What! No! So what if he’s wanted to sleep with me? He’s _Malfoy_! He sleeps with everyone. It was only a heat Gin. Not a marriage proposal!”

“Alright you got me there. Sorry, I sounded like Mum with that last one. Let’s look at it as a rite of passage! You’ve slept with your first Slytherin. Now you just need to hit Hufflepuff and you’ll be all set.” The roommate cackled at her own joke.

Hermione glares at her. “Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“Alright, alright. What’s really bothering you though? Do you regret it?”

“No! No. It’s just…” She launches into a vague explanation of how she was worried she’d be pregnant and the detection spell on her desk. Then told Ginny about walking in on Draco and Pansy. The dream and the visit with Daphne were never brought up.

“Yikes, Parkinson. Well it could’ve just been a meeting? What if it was scheduled before you spent the weekend together? It could’ve been just casual friends talking. What was it you said earlier? Not a marriage proposal, was it?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s all just confusing. I know he’s out of the office tomorrow doing something for Robards. I’ll probably just avoid him for a few days until it blows over. Then we can both happily pretend it never happened and going back to being friends.”

Ginny laughs. “You know, somehow your history of avoiding awkward situations has always worked out for you. Remember when you dodged McClaggen for a month after the Slug Club’s Christmas Party? The bloke was angry and then by the time you talked to him again he’d gotten over it and moved on. Truly the Brightest Witch of your age. How you get away with it, I’ll never understand. Must be the whole Golden Girl thing.”

She winces, but can’t deny it. It’s what she’s always done. If she feels like the person she’s disagreeing with isn’t logical, she can’t have an efficient argument with them to resolve the issue. Instead, she pretends like it’s not a big deal until it blows over naturally. Like Ron with the whole Lavender thing in sixth year.

“Anyways, enough about me! How was your weekend with Harry?”

Ginny launches into the details of her time with Harry. Kreacher had given them a hard time when they would stumble downstairs for breakfast together. The traditional old elf had given them major side eye with their toast.

Their night continued on by finishing their food and bottle of whiskey. This then led them into an impromptu dance party and living room karaoke. After dancing it all out, they both went to sleep completely knackered.


	13. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Hermione at work and they catch up.

**CHAPTER 13: Lights Out**

Tuesday goes by quietly for Hermione and she’s very grateful to whatever higher power made that happen. Thankfully Draco was out of the office doing some field work for Robards and she didn’t have to worry about running into him. She doesn’t want to rehash their conversation from before Ginny skillfully sent him on his way. Now she can’t help but wonder if it was all one big mistake and not worth the drama. To say that she’s confused would be an understatement.

Wednesday, however, is a different story. As soon as she steps into her department the hairs on her neck stand upright, alerting her to his presence. The gooseflesh sends her into high alert and she hightails it to her office, locking the door and keeping the lights off. Hopefully if she works this way, a certain someone won’t think she’s in her office. The natural light from her window was enough to work by. Plus, he wouldn’t dare break into it again after she had given him a piece of her mind about that a few days before.

Logically, she’s aware that she’ll have to sit down and discuss the case with Draco sooner or later, but she’d rather prepare all her research first. Hermione settles in to her desk and unpacks her bag. Placing her journals on her desk, she reaches into her drawers for an interview form to copy her notes from meeting with Daphne to add to the case file. Since only her, Draco and Robards have access to the folder she doesn’t have to worry about confidentiality. Once the file is complete, she decides to pull up all information she has on Omega males.

Unsurprisingly, there’s even less information on male Omegas than female Omegas. Many old texts refer to Omegas as weak and she can’t imagine that many men would have been open about it, let alone open to sharing their names or experiences. She makes a note to ask Draco if he’s aware of any books on Omegas that she hasn’t heard of. This could be the break in the case that they’ve been waiting for. The rest of the morning proceeds with case research and analysis, looking for mistakes or holes in the information.

Around lunch, there’s a knock at her door, alerting her to Harry’s presence. They always use the special knock that Slughorn would have them use for the Slug Club parties. At first it was just a joke, but they kept up with it because it let them know it was safe to open the door. One could never be too careful when working in the Ministry, someone could be trying to meet with them for an interview or favor.

She quickly opens the door to let Harry slip in and is immediately hit with the smell of pumpkin soup. Harry grins and hands her a container.

“Hermione, if you hadn’t stuck by me to defeat Voldemort, I’d wonder if your friendship with me is only so I supply you with food.” He laughs at his own joke. Classic Harry.

“ _Mmhm._. This soup smells delicious. Thank you, Harry. Probably would’ve skipped lunch today if you didn’t show up, to be honest.”

He slips into the seat across her desk and uncovers his own lunch and gives her a blank stare.

“Right. Mind telling me why you’re pretending not to be here? You aren’t avoiding a certain blonde Auror, are you? It wouldn’t have to do with you smelling… ferrety, would it?” He asks.

She gives him a stare right back. “Oh shut it, will you? Don’t even pretend that Ginny didn’t tell you everything already. _Don’t_ make me go through that again.”

It looks like Harry is trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. “Fine, but you can’t avoid him forever. He was, _erm_ , grumpy earlier when he stopped by my office. You’re punishing the rest of us, you know!”

“ _Hey!_ He’s responsible for his own attitude! Also- grumpy is a nice word for being a complete and total arsehole. You could say Voldemort when the rest of the world couldn’t, but all of a sudden, _now_ you decide to sensor yourself? Rubbish!”

Harry holds his hands up in defeat as Hermione lifts her spoon to her mouth.

“I came here in peace! I even brought you lunch! I’m just saying, whatever is going on- _yes, I know it’s none of my business_ \- seems to be bothering him too. That’s all I’ll say about it.”

She nods in acknowledgement of his statement, but feels awkward knowing Draco is outwardly showing he’s bothered. Sure, they had a row, but it’s not like they haven’t fought before? This time shouldn’t be a big deal. They eat in silence for a few moments, when Harry speaks again.

“Anyway, you’re still coming to the interdepartmental quidditch match, tonight right? Ginny said she forgot to remind you. Ron’s filling in on our team, too. Samson couldn’t make it.”

Hermione groans. “ _Ugh_. Yes, yes I’ll be there. Only because I’ll forever be indebted to you for keeping me fed all the time. Merlin only knows what I’d do without your lunch visits. But I’m not meeting you in the locker rooms this time! You can find me in the stands afterwards.”

Last time she attended the quidditch match, she went to find Harry and Ginny after the game – _as they instructed_ \- and walked in on something she’ll never be able to forget without the help of a strong _Obliviate._ She shivered in disgust at the memory.

Harry has the audacity to appear embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. He clears his throat. “ _Ahem_ , right. Well, we’ll come and find you afterwards then.”

This time it’s Hermione’s turn to laugh.

“Alright, Potter get out of here. If you’re making me go to this match then I have work to do so I can leave in time.”

“You’re kicking me out!? But _you know_ that woman from Publicity lurks in the hallways at lunch! How am I supposed to get back to my office without her seeing me?” He yells.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll survive. Better you than me! Bye!” And she pushed him out of her office.

Right as she’s shutting the door she hears, _“Oh Mr.Potter! How lovely it is to run into you!”_

Laughing, she makes her way back to her desk to clean off the trash from their lunch and dives back into her work. That’s karma for Harry letting Ginny try to tell her the details of their locker room encounter before Hermione hexed her into silence.

Her afternoon consists of filling out paperwork to wrap up previous cases and sending out owls for the Montague case. Before she knows it, it’s time to head out and go the Ministry fields for the match. She munches on one of her emergency granola bars and heads out to the floos in the atrium. Once again, the hairs on her neck rise and her pace picks up until she’s in the fireplace yelling out her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only posting two chapters for now! Hoping to post two more at the end of the weekend or early next week.


	14. Living Nightmare

**CHAPTER 14: Living Nightmare**

The stands are sparse, filled with a few loved ones and various employees. Hermione spots a head of blonde wavy hair and heads over to sit with them.

“Hi Lavender. Here to see Ron?”

“Hi Hermione! Yes, he’s filling in! Isn’t that great? He loves when he gets to play with Harry and Ginny again.” Lavender smiles.

“Yes, they seem to really enjoy it! Although, I’m definitely glad to be sitting in the stands and not out there with them. That’s one thing I’ll never understand.

The girls laugh together in agreement. They’ve long since moved past their distaste of each other. Since the women have grown older, they realized that it was really Ron at fault and he should’ve communicated better with each of them. _Boys._ Plus, Hermione has grown to enjoy their differences and how Lavender is more traditionally girly than her. Ginny is plenty of fun, but Lavender agrees with Hermione on the quidditch front.

The two Gryffindor women catch up on what’s been going on in one another’s life since the last time they’ve seen each other. Lavender works for The Prophet writing a fashion column alongside Parvati Patil who has a horoscope column. Since the two joined the newspaper, the younger readership went up 20% - which Ron proudly listed off to anyone who would listen to him brag about his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s best friend.

The two teams start to pour out of their respective locker rooms and fly onto the field. Harry, Ginny and Ron wave at them animatedly as they hover on their brooms. Their team is in light blue, the color of the Auror department. Ginny wasn’t in the Auror department but was around so often that no one questioned giving her a spot on the team when she wasn’t traveling for work.

Another person flies towards the team, joining the lineup. Hermione feels her breath catch in her throat as she sees Draco for the first time since Monday. The light blue robes offset his complexion, almost making him glow in the early evening light. She wonders what his eyes would look like against that color and shakes the thought out of her head. His head turns and they lock eyes. The intensity of his stare makes her bite her lip and look away.

Thankfully, Lavender isn’t an Alpha, Omega or Beta so she doesn’t have heightened hearing to call Hermione out on her behavior. She’s also hoping that anyone who has a certain heightened sense of smell won’t be able to tell who she smells like since they’re all in so much open air. The last thing she needs is for someone to mention it in a public setting.

The other team flies out in sage green robes and hover across their opponents. She pales when she sees Roger Davies, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchey and Alicia Spinnet on the department team for Magical Sports. This should be an interesting game to say the least. The two women on the field notice Hermione and Lavender in the stands and wave. Roger turns his head and winks their way, making her blush. This does not go unnoticed by Draco and she can feel his annoyance in the air.

George Weasley has taken up the role of referee since his wife, Angelina Johnson, became pregnant. George told Angelina that since she couldn’t play in the departmental matches then he wouldn’t either. This way they both got to go and support their friends without risking any parental injuries. Angelina usually showed up halfway through the matches now though. She said her bladder couldn’t hold long enough anymore for a full match and there was no way she was risking smelling the locker rooms. That would not bode well for anyone involved.

The whistle sounds and the teams shoot off in different directions. Draco heads up into the air to look for the snitch as their team’s seeker. Harry liked to play beater nowadays, it really helped with his pent-up aggression from cases. Roger also flies up to hover above everyone to look for the snitch. He never played at Hogwarts, but his department recruited him into playing before he even knew what was happening. Turns out, Roger is actually quite good.

Ginny zooms down the field while Harry protects her path as she makes a goal. Lavender lets out a cheer and claps her hands excitedly.

Hermione smiles and yells, “Good one Gin!”

Alicia takes possession of the ball and rushes across the pitch to aim at the Auror’s goals, but Ron defends it. He tosses the ball to Ginny again, but it’s intercepted by Katie who then makes a goal. The game carries on in a back and forth until Angelina arrives and George calls halftime.

After a quick break, the game resumes. Angelina makes her way to the girls to join them and hands out snacks.

“Don’t make a pregnant woman eat alone! George has been practicing for his Daddy days and keeps making all of these snacks. I’m not complaining but we have more food than I know what to do with. And as a pregnant woman living with a Weasley man? That’s saying something!” Angelina says.

The girls all laugh as they eat small bags of popcorn and pretzels. Hermione hears her phone buzz with an incoming message. She takes it out and answers it quickly, seeing it’s her mom calling.

“Hi Mum!” As she greets her mother she gets up and moves to a part of the stands that are empty.

“Hi honey, is now a bad time? I just wanted to see how you were doing after this weekend!”

Hermione smiles. “No Mum, now’s fine. I’m at the Ministry’s intramural quidditch game, but I can step away for a few minutes. Harry, Ginny and Ron are playing.”

At first after the war, her parents were furious with her for erasing their memories. Once they talked to Mrs.Weasley and she explained the true danger they were in, especially being Hermione’s parents, they felt horrible. They didn’t want their child to feel that she had to protect them, but it did help them understand her motives. After that, her parents asked her to be truthful with them about her magic even if it made them all a bit uncomfortable. She didn’t think they realized what they were asking at the time, but it did bring them all a bit closer.

She reassured her mother that everything was fine, but glossed over the details. The two talked for a bit, but it grew harder to hear as the background noise grew louder. Exasperated, Hermione turns around and sees Draco and Roger chasing the golden snitch.

“Oh Mum, I’ve got to go! Their team might be winning and I’ll never hear the end of it if I miss it.”

Her mother laughs. “Alright, tell them all I say hi. Call me later this week honey. Love you!”

Right as they hang up, Draco launches off of his broom into the air with his hand outstretched. Hermione shrieks and runs down to the edge of the stands, clutching her chest.

He bounces off the ground like a ball and when he stills, he’s clutching his stomach. George casted a cushioning charm, saving Malfoy from some quality time with a bottle of Skelegrow. All of the players are grounded now in concern and his teammates rush towards him. He sits up, still holding his stomach and she realizes he’s laughing. He smirks and lazily holds up the snitch in his hand as Ginny jumps into Harry’s arms. Ron pats Draco on the shoulder in congratulations.

Hermione lets out a big breath and feels a wetness on her face. Her hand touches her cheek to find a tear and she quickly wipes it away. She feels a presence behind her and turns to see Lavender and Angelina offering her sympathetic smiles. They don’t say anything as Hermione nods at them quietly in understanding.

She rushes towards the stairs, intent on yelling at Draco for scaring her like that. How could he be laughing when she thought he was hurt? She’s his mate, what was he thinking?!

Her feet stop moving and the truth of the situation hits her. _Of course,_ he wasn’t thinking about if she was worried about him. They aren’t mates and they never will be. They’re coworkers, friends and partners in the office but they definitely are not mates.

Both teams are catching up and talking on the field congratulating one another on a good game. Draco and Ron are laughing at something Roger said while Harry and Ginny seem to be sneaking off the field.

The urge to escape and hide hits her and she starts to turn around to go back to the stands so she can wait for Harry, Ginny and Ron.

_Please don’t see me. Please don’t see me. Please don’t-_

“Oi! Granger!” Roger calls out.

She slowly turns around and sees Roger beckoning her over. Without being able to think of a good reason to dissapparate on the spot, she makes her way towards them. This is her actual living nightmare.

“Hi, um _,_ good game?” Is all she can manage to squeak out. Ron laughs and gives her a sweaty hug as she wrinkles her nose at him. When they break apart she almost backs into Draco, who seems to be much closer than before she hugged Ron.

Roger speaks again. “Hermione, why don’t you put a man out of his misery and get drinks with me? I can’t nurse my wounds by myself.” He winks at her and throws a hand over his heart.

She blushes and unsuccessfully tries to avoid eye contact with Ron and Draco. Ron seems to be attempting to hold in laughter while Draco’s eyes are narrowed at Roger.

“Oh! I actually have plans, but thank you. I really should go see if they’re ready to go… Good seeing you!” And she turns around and scurries away.

Ron bursts into laughter, his face red from holding it in. He pats Roger on the back. “Glad to see you haven’t given up. Never gets old.”

Roger scowls. “Someday I’ll get that witch to give me another chance. I don’t even know what I did wrong! If she would give me more than three sentences in a conversation then maybe I could ask her. But no, she just hightails it whenever she sees me.”

Draco’s smirking now knowing that Hermione’s turned Roger down numerous times. “Better luck next time, mate.” His arms are crossed against his chest and his body language doesn’t match his words.

“Yeah, yeah. One of the best dates I’ve been on. We had so much in common! _Ah well_... Good game anyways, see you around.” And with that, Roger heads off the field.

Ron’s still chuckling when he speaks next. “Can’t believe she chose that bloke _. Man,_ always thought it’d be me, but he doesn’t even know what hit him. Classic Mione.” He elbows Draco.

“Weasley what do you mean she chose Roger? What could she possibly chosen him for that you would think you…” Draco’s head whipped to Hermione who’s back in the stands with the girls and George.

“SHE CHOSE _HIM_?!” He exclaims.

“Shhh! Not so loud. She’d have my head if she knew I told you. Not to mention the gossip that’d cause if word got out. Last thing she wants is another article speculating about her love life. Reckon she’s had enough of that for a lifetime!” Ron says.

“But… _Davies?_ Come on!” Draco says.

“Well think about it logically, it makes sense. He’s a smart bloke, was always nice to her at school and they had a lot in common. Me and her weren’t a thing at the time and…” Ron shrugs.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just tell me to think logically, Weasley.” He grumpily storms off to the locker room for a quick shower, hoping that Harry and Ginny were done. If they weren’t he was going to send a stinging jinx to Harry’s bits. They had enough time, those wankers. He arrives at the entrance to the locker room.

“Oi Potter! If you lot aren’t done…”


End file.
